Sacrifice
by Kovukono
Summary: The Pridelands lose three of their most valued members, and are attempting to renew the kingdom after the desecration of Jadi. An old friends returns from his journey, but he brings along a visitor that might not be welcome . . .
1. His Return

You will not understand this unless you have read my other stories, though there is a little bit of hope for those who didn't read TLK V. But barely any. All characters in this story are mine, save for Kovu, Rafiki, and Zazu, who are copyrighted to Disney. All other characters are mine, and are not to be used without my explicit permission.

Also, as a warning, this contains an instance of strong (but edited) language.

oOo

Sacrifice

The lioness hit Pofu again, leaving an even bigger gash. "Why won't you just leave?! You're nothing but a filthy parasite! You've done nothing for us! Nothing!"

Pofu let out another small cry of pain as the group of lionesses continued to beat him. His massive body was covered with cuts and gashes. His colorless eyes leaked tears. He didn't fight back. He was certain he could kill every one of the lionesses here, but he didn't raise a paw. A set of jaws embedded themselves in his side. He roared out in pain as they tore through the muscle. Despite the fact that he was in the middle of the savannah, despite the fact that it was broad daylight, despite the fact that there were definitely animals around, no one would help him. He knew this.

"You deserve to die!" yelled another lioness. He might very well be dying. Blood matted his body from the wounds he had. Bones were almost broken, only held in place by his massive, firm muscles. More blows fell from the angry group. They hit his stomach, his back, his neck, his head. The pain overwhelmed him. He stopped moving as he slid into unconsciousness. The lionesses continued to hurt him, ripping open his pelt, inflicting more cruel gashes on his body. Their paws beat him, trying to do their best to smash apart his body. Finally they left, their victim's chest still heaving up and down in a slow, ragged pattern.

Time passed. The sun went lower in the sky. It had just begun to touch the horizon as a lion came to Pofu, a lioness by his side. He looked at the broken body in horror. "What have they done to you?" he whispered. He went to Pofu's head and nudged it gently. Pofu didn't stir. The lion turned to the lioness. "Come on. Help me get him to some water."

"I really don't think that's the best idea," she said. "They undoubtedly had a reason for this, whoever they were. He's probably a killer or something."

"He's still alive. We need to help him."

"Leave him. I'm telling you, that Samaritan complex will be the death of you."

The lion ignored her. He bit gently into Pofu's neck, trying to lift his massive body. The lion groaned as he lifted Pofu's body about six inches before dropping it, panting. The lion lied down on his side next to Pofu, making sure one of Pofu's forelegs was draped over his body. He grabbed the foreleg in his mouth and groaned as he slowly turned onto his stomach, placing Pofu's body on top of his, Pofu's hind legs still off his body entirely.

The lion was obviously too small for the task. The lion strained to lift Pofu's muscle-bound frame, his legs shaking with the effort. The lioness watched him struggle under the load for a few seconds before sighing and placing herself underneath Pofu's stomach. She jerked her body so that Pofu was spread across her and the lion. They slowly began to make their way to a pond.

oOo

Pofu groaned. If he wasn't blind, he would have seen that he looked infinitely better. The pair, or rather, the lion, as the lioness had simply watched, rinsed the blood off his with wet paws. His body ached like nothing else. Especially a foreleg. He most definitely wasn't dead. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes. "He's awake," said the lioness. Pofu recognized her as a lioness, but didn't know her voice at all.

"Who are you?" he asked aggressively. He sat up, doing so painfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," said the lion, Pofu turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Pofu. "We've had more than enough of rogues, lion! Leave!"

The lion gave a _hmph_ of derision. "Can't touch this."

Pofu's eyes widened. He froze in shock. Then, suddenly, he launched himself at the lion, tackling him to the ground. The lion let out an "Oof!" "Taos!" yelled Pofu happily. "Oh, Taos, Taos, Taos!"

"Pofu—can't—breathe . . ."

Pofu hurriedly got off, forgetting his pain for a few moments. "Where have you been? Oh, I've missed you so _much!_" He pulled Taos close to his chest with a foreleg.

Taos smiled as he wrapped a foreleg as far around Pofu's massive chest as he could. "I'm glad to hear it." He paused. "What happened to you? I mean, we just find you, all—beaten, and cut up."

Pofu's paw fell from Taos's back, his face falling with it. He bit his lip. "Things have changed, Taos."

Taos smiled. "Probably."

"A lot. It'd take a long time to explain."

Taos sighed. "Alright. If you don't want to tell me—"

"I do," said Pofu hurriedly. "It's just . . . you should get back to the den. You need to . . . we need you to help us. You seem to have come at the right time."

"You're not going anywhere," said the lioness. Taos and Pofu turned to look at her. "Not any time soon."

"I should get back," said Pofu. "Look . . . um, name?"

"Geuzi," said the lioness bitterly.

"Look, Geuzi, the kingdom is falling apart. Please. I need to go back. I'll go through you if I have to."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Good." Pofu started past her toward Pride Rock. He took two steps and sank to the ground slowly, with a moan of pain.

"That's stopping you. One torn calf. Hurts doesn't it?" she asked acidly.

"Pofu," said Taos, "you're hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine," he protested. "I can make it. I can get better at Pride Rock."

"Look, maybe we should just take you to Rafiki."

"He's dead," said Pofu bluntly.

Taos stared at him. "Dead?"

"Yes. Now can we please go? The sooner you get there, the better." Pofu began to go again, gasping when he stepped on the injured leg.

Taos sighed. "Do you insist on going?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We'll carry you again."

"No!" said Geuzi and Pofu simultaneously.

"Then let's see how far you get on that leg. Geuzi, come on. You're going to help me."

"Like hell," she said. "Do you know how heavy he is? I kept thinking my back would break, there was so much pressure."

"Fine. Then you can stay here. Just go on home." Geuzi snarled at him. "Look, Pofu, you need my help. Just drape your foreleg across my back." He went to Pofu and ducked under his leg. "Try now."

It worked. It was a bit painful to have the leg across Taos's back in that awkward position, but Pofu could move. "It . . . it'll work."

"Alright. Come on. Start moving." The two began to move to Pride Rock. "Geuzi will fix you up," Taos muttered. "She's good at that."

"She's not following," said Pofu in an equally low voice.

"Oh, she will. Now can we stop talking? You're so darn heavy."

Pofu laughed. "Alright."

Geuzi watched the two walk toward Pride Rock. Muttering under her breath, she finally stood up and followed them.

oOo

Taraja stood just outside the den of Pride Rock, staring at Uwivu, quite annoyed. He wanted to help, he had explained. Anything to help his aunt's kingdom. Anything at—

"We don't need your help," said Uwivu bitterly. "Your aunt already did more than enough. She drove the prince to his death."

Taraja bit back the bitter remarks. He hadn't exactly been made welcome in his stay at Pride Rock. Uwivu was a bitter queen. She had no qualifications for being queen, save for her having half-royal blood, even if it was from a horrible killer, resurrected only to torture others. But no one paid attention to her lineage. She led the pride, simply led them.

She had slept outside the den when night came on the day the royals died. She had gone away from Pride Rock, out into the savannah, wallowing in her misery. Nafsi was gone. He was gone, and he had experienced nothing decent from life. And she had done nothing but torment him. Six days until he turned four, and he was gone.

She had slowly cried herself to sleep.

In the morning, she went to the den. Only some were awake, and those that were awake were lying down, talking quietly, even though the sun had quite plainly risen. Uwivu woke the rest up, despite complaints. She took out a hunting party and caught breakfast. She would not let the kingdom fall apart.

But it did. She had not bothered to wake Vitani, Shani, Tumai, or Taabu. Uwivu knew they were the oldest lionesses. Jadi would have forced them to hunt, but Jadi was dead now. Shani would have hunted even if not forced, and Uwivu knew she would be bitter about her exemption from the hunt.

When the hunters returned, Uwivu gently brought a carcass over to the four of them and woke them up. Only Shani woke. It was a day of sadness for the pride.

Taabu had told them the night before she went about how she wanted to invite her sisters to see the Pridelands. She had talked so happily about it. She had told the younger lionesses where to find them; she knew she was too old for such a long trip, and especially not with the broken bone Uchu had given her seconds before Uchu died.

Uwivu sent her sister, Chungu, and another lioness, Waka, to Taabu's former pride the day after she died. The next day they brought back many of Taabu's sisters and, to Uwivu's surprise, a male. Taraja. He had Uwivu pointed out to him by her sister. He went before Uwivu, his proud red mane blowing slightly in the wind, bowed respectfully before her, and said, "My lady, I would like to offer you any help my kingdom can produce."

"We don't need your help," Uwivu had said, the first of many, many times that remark was made during his stay. Taraja had explained to her, over and over, how much service he could give her, how her pride had helped his when it was in the same position. He had even offered her, selflessly, one of the male cubs of his pride. Anyone even the prince, his own son.

Uwivu had been livid when he brought that up. "Is that what you want to do?" she had snarled. "What do you think we are? A second kingdom for you? A nice harem whenever you get tired of your own? We may not be that strong, we may be inexperienced, but we have our dignity. We will not bow to anyone. We are our own pride."

Taraja was hurt. He was offering everything he had, and she slapped him in the face. She had even gone as far as to suggest he was a pimp. You never called a pride a harem. It was an unspeakable insult. "Your arrogance will be the death of them all," he said bitterly.

"Then we die proud."

Taraja had done his best, despite her efforts, to help. He tried to teach the cubs and lionesses about governing, about etiquette with the subjects. He knew it would be wasted. He didn't have enough time to teach anything that was large enough to influence the kingdom. He was forced to do it all behind Uwivu's back, all because of her hubris.

But he and his pride, the ones who had come, taught the Pridelanders something far more important, something that Jadi's rule had wiped out, something that was essential if they were going to even think of rebuilding. He taught the younger lionesses to laugh, and helped the older ones remember.

But today was the day he left. Guests, like carcasses, began to smell after three days. He had stayed four. He hadn't even seen Uwivu the previous day. His thoughts of her would have changed greatly if he had. He didn't know that she had gone to the spire that used to house the pool of evil that had started the whole mess that the kingdom was in now. Uwivu had gone there, a small bunch of black flowers in her mouth, flowers that never died, even two and a half years after being planted, even after their owner, their creator, had gone. It was the last thing she had left of Nafsi. She walked into the spire and laid them gently on the floor in the center of the cave, her eyes filling with tears from painful memories. She stared at them, a tear sliding down her face.

"Happy birthday to you . . . happy birthday to you . . . happy birthday dear . . . dear Nafsi . . . happy . . . birthday . . ."

Taraja hadn't seen any of that. All he had seen was a proud, bitter lioness striding into the den at the end of the day. And now, even as he left, Uwivu still refused his help. She even said that his aunt was responsible for the downfall of the kingdom. He wanted to hit her for her rudeness, for her inhospitality, for the many, many things she had implied about him.

He bit back his tongue.

"Shani told me what happened," he said, willing his voice to be kind. "About how Aunt Taabu never ceased to comfort Nafsi, never stopped trying to show him the right path." Uwivu kept her silence. "Do you really think if she hadn't done that, that he would have been the same cub? Do you?" Uwivu stared back at him bitterly. Taraja sighed and turned to go. He walked down the stairs, then looked back up at Uwivu. "Please. One last time. Let us help you. You're not even four. You're just a cub. Do you really think you can rule—"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about ruling, _sire!_" said Uwivu furiously. "Look at yourself, king when you were born! Do you really think I don't know what position I'm in? Do you actually believe I don't know the weight I'm putting myself under? But do you think, even for a second, that there is _anything_ I wouldn't do for my girls? Do you? I love them, each and every one of them, from Shani all the way down to Urumu's unnamed cub! And don't you _dare_," she spat, "_ever_ forget that!"

Taraja shook his head sadly. "Very well. But we are there, not just for you, but for any lioness who wants us. Tell that to your 'girls,' your highness." He turned to go, seeing Pofu, covered with wounds, accompanied by a lion and a lioness walking toward Pride Rock. Regret crossed Taraja's face as he muttered, "Good luck to _you_." His annoyance showed.

"Are you leaving?" asked Pofu.

"Yes. I'm no use to anyone here." Taraja walked away with the other members of his pride.

"Who was that?" asked Taos.

"Taraja," grunted Pofu. "Now can we please get to the ramp?" A little discomfort had turned into quite a bit. Pofu's injured leg kept being jarred, his shoulder becoming more and more pained.

Taos and Pofu steered toward the ramp, trailing Geuzi. "Have I heard that name before?" asked Taos.

"He's Taabu's nephew," said Pofu.

"Oh. Ohhh. The one that kept bugging Fujo."

"Yes," forced out Pofu through clenched teeth. It was bad enough to have all of the gashes on his body, but now his shoulder was killing him. Of course, he reflected bitterly, his shoulder wouldn't hurt at all if his calf didn't hurt. He finally reached the entrance to the den. Taos stopped dead. Pofu's leg was jerked backward as it ran into Taos's neck. "Unh!"

Taos turned hurriedly at Pofu's grunt. "Aiheu, I'm sorry about that, Pofu." He turned to look at the sight that had stopped him. "But who's she?"

"Uwivu," he said. It didn't matter that he was blind, he could "see" better than most normal lions. He automatically knew it was Uwivu, even if she had stood completely still. She still would have breathed. "She's Tumai's daughter."

"I should be asking you the same question," said Uwivu. "How dare you trespass, rogue?"

"Uh, I was told to come back any time," said Taos.

"We don't need any more rogues," said Uwivu. "We've had our fill. Jadi is dead; his invitations no longer stand. We thank you for Pofu, now _leave_."

"Ass," muttered Geuzi.

"Uwizu, your—"

"Uwivu," whispered Pofu.

"Right, Uwivu, your mother told me to come back. Just prance her on out here to look at me." Taos saw the spasm of emotion cross Uwivu's face. "What?"

"My mother is dead," said Uwivu bitterly. "She died six days ago."

"Oh . . . I'm very sorry to hear that." Uwivu snorted in disbelief. "Well then, Taabu. She knows me. I hope."

"She died with my mother."

"Then how about the king? Fujo?" Taos didn't dare to hope that Kovu was still alive after all this time.

"He died five years ago."

"Oh, gods . . . how?"

"His son killed him."

"You're joking."

"Can we please discuss this when I'm down?" interjected Pofu irritably.

Taos steered for the den. "If you set paw in that den, rogue, it _will_ be the last thing you do," snarled Uwivu.

Taos sighed. This girl, whoever she was, was being one of the biggest pains in his neck that he had ever met. She talked to him as if she owned Pride Rock, and showed him no respect at all, despite the fact that he was old enough to be her father. "Look," he said, looking over his shoulder, only to find her blocked by Pofu's body, "my name is Taos. Bring up anything?"

"None at all."

Taos shook his head. "Shani!" he yelled into the den. "Haja! Bayana! Nyota! Fina!"

The den quieted down. An elderly lioness appeared, still fit even in her old age. "Yes?" Shani asked. "You'd better have a damn good reason for dragging me out here."

"Shani, it's me. Taos."

Shani blinked and tilted her head slightly to the side. She walked over to Taos and turned his head to the side. She gently ran a digit down a deep, long scar on the side of his jaw. "We thought you were dead," she said gently. She gave him a gentle lick. "We never expected you after all these years. Bring Pofu into the den." Shani turned to go back in.

"You're just going to let this rogue walk into our den?" protested Uwivu.

Shani turned around and grabbed Uwivu's jaw with a paw. She drew Uwivu's face close to hers. "This rogue is more respectable than you will ever be." Uwivu tried to pull away, but Shani's grip held. "Your mother loved him very much, and Pofu. You'd do well to follow her example."

"Let go of me," said Uwivu.

"Listen to me," said Shani, jerking Uwivu's head. "You are _not_ queen. You may lead, but you have no privileges. You are no better than the rest of us." She tossed Uwivu's head away from her. "Remember that." Shani turned to Pofu and Taos and gestured impatiently toward the den.

The two lions headed into the den. Taos slid out from under Pofu's leg once they were inside. Pofu gently slid to the ground, wincing as weight was put on his leg. Taos looked around the den at the lionesses. All of the lionesses looked at him in curiosity, some of them in surprised recognition. He heard his name float around the den on the lionesses' murmurs. He looked over at Shani, who was lying down beside Pofu.

"They beat you?" she asked, with the closest thing to gentle kindness Taos had ever heard her use.

"Yes," said Pofu.

"Did you fight back?"

"No."

"Was it the first?"

"Physically."

Shani sighed. "It won't be the last."

"I know." Pofu rolled onto his side. "But there's nothing I can do."

"I know."

"Taos started at the two of them. "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping he didn't understand what he thought he did. "Pofu . . . who did this to you?"

"Yesterday a group of lionesses beat me down," Pofu said simply. "I assume that's how you found me."

"But—why?"

"It'd take too long. Look, Taos, you have no idea how happy I am to have you back. But I need to rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Please. I want to be able to walk again soon. If I'm lucky, I'll be up by tomorrow morning on it." He gave a small snort of laughter. "Really lucky. And even then nothing else will get fixed."

"Pofu, what are you talking about?" asked Taos, puzzled.

"That's right," said Shani. "You left before he told us."

"Please, Taos," said Pofu, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. But I need my rest, or this could get a lot worse. I'm afraid something may be infected."

"You know that?" asked Taos.

"Please. I'll tell you tomorrow, with Shani if she'll stay."

"Fine," said Shani grumpily. "I won't hunt."

"Thank you," Pofu laid his head down.

"Uh . . ." said Taos. "Well then . . . I'll . . . Geuzi?" He looked around the den. Uwivu was inside, but . . . He saw her. Geuzi was outside, lying down, alone. Taos smiled. He should have known. He turned back to Shani to excuse himself to find her lying down as well, her eyes closed. Taos got up and went outside to Geuzi. He sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hnh."

"Want to come in? It'll be dark in a couple of hours."

"No."

Taos smiled. "Come on. There's really some animals you should meet."

"I don't do well in prides."

"I'd say they're bitter enough for you."

"Can you imagine what that would be like? There wouldn't be a moment's peace. Hell, I'd probably start a fight." Her eyes flicked up to Taos.

The smile slid off his face. He sighed. "Please," he said, "this is my home. Don't ruin this for me. We don't need to get kicked out of another kingdom."

"We?" she scoffed. "You were run out of one kingdom with me. _I_ got kicked out of the rest. You chose to leave. So don't give me this 'we' shit."

"I . . . I wouldn't leave you. You know that. To just let you down like that . . . You've looked for someone like me so long."

"I'd cope without you. I'm coping now."

"Yes, you are." He looked up and down her body, though not as if he was interested in what pleasure it could give him. He did it in a way that an animal might look at its mother, or its sister. Geuzi's body was covered with scars. One would assume from the numerous claw marks and gashes that she was beaten regularly, or was possessed by some demon that commanded her to cut herself or inflict pain on herself. She wasn't an exceptionally beautiful lioness. She was fairly pretty, the few scars on her face doing nothing to detract from this. If anything, they added a sort of elegance to her face.

She had a diagonal scar across her right cheek, sliding up to the level between the mouth and nose. It stopped before it entered the territory of the muzzle, residing solely on the cheek. It went down her cheek to her neck, the scar being almost perfectly horizontal. She had a small yet noticeable scar underneath her left eye, forming a small triangle, point down. There were three scars on her left cheek obviously left by someone hitting her across the face.

Her green eyes said quite obviously that she didn't give a damn about the scars, that she had more than enough to care about, and in the same glance said that she could just as easily leave you as take you. The scars didn't make her seem ugly at all. They actually seemed to make her look elegantly dangerous. Which incidentally, she was. The last half, anyway. No one would ever contribute elegant as a quality to Geuzi.

Geuzi looked up at Taos for a second, then got up and walked to the edge of Pride Rock, where generations of kings had stood proudly, where princes and princesses had been shown, where the most famous royal decrees in the Pridelands had been issued.

Geuzi flopped to the ground casually, an uncaring hind leg off dangling off the side of Pride Rock.

She laid her head down. Taos watched her for a second, then walked up to her, actually placing himself above her, Geuzi between his forelegs. Geuzi wasn't worried. Any other male she would have given a limp, as well as the inability to have any cubs ever, but not Taos. Taos wouldn't even think about any untoward actions toward her. Or, she doubted, to anyone. It was as if he had no sex drive at all. No, that wasn't true; he simply had no drive to take advantage of people, to hurt them. He just wasn't that type. He'd simply moved there because it was the best place to see from.

Taos looked over the Pridelands and almost immediately drew in a slight gasp. "That definitely wasn't there before."

"What?" Geuzi asked, not even bothering to look.

"There's this huge—black—crater, I guess you'd call it. And it looks like it's a mile wide."

Geuzi looked over to the crater, then laid her head back down. "So there is."

Taos looked down at her. "You don't care at all, do you?"

"Not a bit."

Taos sighed and backed off her, then turned around for the den. He stopped, then turned to Geuzi again. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? I'd like it."

"Taos, I practically grew up outside. Dens are nothing but prisons."

"Well . . . alright then." He turned to go.

Geuzi sighed, still looking at the scenery she could see without moving her head. "I'll come in later."

Taos stopped and looked back at her. "Thanks." He turned to go, then turned back again. "One last thing. You're going to be taking Shani's place hunting tomorrow morning."

"What?!" she said, looking over at Taos. "You know I don't do well with group hunting! You can't do this!"

"Just as a small favor," said Taos, turning back to the den.

"You're joking, right?" Taos kept walking. "You can't—ohhh," she groaned angrily, turning to look back at the Pridelands, her tail flicking back and forth in irritation.

oOo

Pofu slowly regained consciousness. His foreleg felt wonderful compared to yesterday. The rest of his body, on the other hand, still hurt like no other. But the infection was gone. He'd taken care of the infection first, then focused on the injured calf. It had healed somewhat.

Pofu carefully stood up, putting no weight on the leg. He gently put it on the ground. It held, as he knew it would. It had held yesterday, after all. But could he walk?

He walked carefully out to the tip of Pride Rock. The leg was shaky. He decided not to walk on it too much. Give it more time to heal. It was rushing it, to expect a wound that deep to heal in two days.

He went back into the den. He could sense Geuzi and Taos together. Their breathing was the same as when they were awake. They weren't asleep. But they were just lying there. _Odd_, thought Pofu. He lied back down in his spot. He'd wanted to sleep at the foot of the stairs again, like he used to, but Uwivu wouldn't hear it. Pofu suspected Shani put her up to it. He knew Uwivu couldn't care less where he slept.

Pofu's ears perked up as Geuzi let out a sigh. It wasn't a happy sigh. Pofu had yet to hear her make a happy noise. She got up and walked outside, staring toward the sun, or rather, where it would be. Taos looked over at her, then laid his head back down. Some of the other lionesses were awake, yawning and stretching as much as they could without bothering their neighbors. Some laid their heads back down, others whispered quietly. Geuzi began to pace impatiently, back and forth. About the time that Pofu would have guessed that the sun would rise, Geuzi walked off Pride Rock. She came back a few minutes later.

"She's up early," whispered Shani. Pofu grunted slightly in answer. "Better?" Shani asked, her voice gentle.

Pofu blinked in surprise, then turned to look at Shani. "Are you being kind?"

Shani smiled and gave Pofu a motherly lick. "I can't always be crabby. Takes too much energy. Don't tell the others," she whispered conspiratorially.

Pofu gave a small _hmph_ of laughter. "I'm fine. Well, better anyway. I can walk."

"Hmm." The two were silent. The rest of the den was slowly waking up. They used to wake up before the sun even rose. Jadi and Uchu wanted their breakfasts promptly. But even though it was barely more than a week since the rulers' deaths, the pride was already changing. They tried to see how long it took until they were forced to get up. Even Shani waited. Until, of course, Uwivu demanded that the pride send out a hunting party.

Just as she was doing now. Uwivu was poking and prodding lionesses, waking up those that weren't awake and making sure the ones that were got to their feet. By the time she got to the end of the line there was no need. They were already up, hoping to avoid being poked at. The result was a den of sleepy, yawning lionesses who, nevertheless, were on their feet.

The den began to empty, all but a few older lionesses leaving. Geuzi disappeared into the mob as well. Taos watched them as they left, then walked over to Pofu and Shani. He lied down with a yawn. "Tired, are we?" asked Pofu.

"A little," said Taos. "Geuzi and I stayed up late." Pofu smiled a bit. "Almost always do."

"So how was it?" asked Shani.

Taos looked confused. His face lit up with embarrassed realization. "Gods, that sounded bad. No I didn't mean it like that. We were just talking. Get your mind out of the gorge, Shani."

"Well, she is your mate," pointed out Pofu.

"No," said Taos firmly. "Not a mate. Acquaintance. I guess you could call her a friend."

Shani smiled. "Well, I don't imagine that would stop you."

"Shani, I haven't touched her. Not like that. Not any lioness. Believe me."

"Alright, alright, you don't need to get so—that way about it. Emphatic."

Taos smiled. "Was I?"

"Any more grave and we'd have to dig you up."

"Sorry. I'm just—worried. About Geuzi. She doesn't do well on group hunts."

"Eh," muttered Pofu.

"So . . . weren't you guys going to tell me what's been going on? And what happened to Pofu?"

"Yes," said Pofu. He turned his sightless eyes to Shani. For some reason it unnerved others when he talked to them without staring at them. "Where should we start?"

"How about your head?" Shani suggested.

"And stop at my tail?"

"Now this is where I start being crabby again because you're being an ass."

Taos smiled. "That hasn't changed."

"And never will."

"Alright Taos, let's just get this over with," said Pofu. "I can look into minds."

"What?" Taos asked, confused.

"I can see your thoughts. Any time I please, so long as you're there."

Taos gave a snort of laughter. "That'll be the day. So really, Shani, what's happened?"

"He's telling the truth, Taos," Shani said."

"You're—you're not joking?"

"No," said Pofu. "Remember how I used to be a pain to everyone? How just being around me seemed to make others uncomfortable?"

"Vaguely. You seemed to have a knack of bringing—bringing up the worst memories," Taos finished softly.

"Yes. I'd make you think of it, the worst things. I'd say, 'remember when such-and-such happened?' And, of course, you thought of it. And I wallowed in those memories. I enjoyed the pain I put the pride through."

"No," said Taos disbelievingly.

"Yes. I'd look through your minds when you were asleep. I gave the whole pride nightmares at some point or another. Even you. And my attitude was affected by it. I just became more and more—uncaring. What did you think when I hugged you when you came back? Honestly?"

"Pofu . . . I don't know what you're talking about." Pofu's sightless eyes blinked. "Alright, I—I was afraid you'd kill me. I was afraid you'd do what you promised."

"Yes, I did promise that, didn't I? I told you to leave. Or else." Pofu sighed, and continued in a quiet voice, "Taos, one day after you left, I came to. I'd gotten rid of the bad dreams. I didn't want them anymore. I even moved out of the den so I wouldn't be tempted. And you were gone. I . . . I couldn't believe that. I would have run after you if I knew which way you went. You have no idea how horrible I felt."

"He pined for days," said Shani. "It was all we could do to get him to eat."

"Pofu . . . I never knew," said Taos, feeling guilty. "I—I just assumed . . ."

"Assumed what?" asked Pofu. "That I'd turned into a monster?"

Taos bit his lip. "Yes. I—I didn't come back because of it. I wanted to, but there were . . . rumors. That the Pridelands had turned into a horrible place. The king allowed anything, so long as it pleased him. And—and that he did—horrible things to the lionesses. Everyone was warned away. . . . I thought the king was you." Taos looked at the ground guiltily, then back up at Pofu. "It that why they beat you? Because of what you did?"

Pofu shook his head sadly. "No. I told you, I reformed. Fujo's son did all of that."

"When was he born?"

"Four months after you left. You missed Taabu and Fujo's wedding."

"But how could Fujo's son turn out that badly?"

Shani sighed as Pofu opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off. "Alright," she said, "the short, short version. Jadi—the cub—and an ass of a cub who never ceased to piss me off when I cubsat him—"

"Shani, I pissed you off," interrupted Taos. "It's fun."

"Respect your elders. Anyway, Jadi accidentally resurrected Uchu in a cub's body—"

"Uchu? Wait—are you saying—"

"Yes, the centuries old lioness who was tossed into the pool of evil. That Uchu. Now shut up and let me finish. Jadi brings her back, she corrupts Jadi, they kill Kovu and Fujo and Gyka—shut _up_, I'll explain later—and Shik, and they rule, bring back the evil side of Fujo's dead brother, have a cub—Nafsi—and wreak havoc on the Pridelands, et cetera, et cetera, until Nafsi finds a way to kill himself, Aka, Jadi, and Uchu. Oh, and along the way, Tumai was raped and got stuck with Uwivu. Yes, _now_ you may ask questions."

"Why did Fujo name him Jadi? There are so many better names."

"Next question."

"I mean, any name. He could have named him Sudi, or Hatari, or—"

"_Next question_."

"Alright . . . Do you really expect me to believe Pofu could see into minds?"

"I could show you," said Pofu. "You've seen me do it. When you were dangling off of Pride Rock."

"Your—eyes?"

"Yes. Think of something."

"Um . . . okay."

Pofu put a paw to the side of Taos's head. Pofu's colorless eyes' irises turned blue, a mirror replica of Taos's for a split second before they began to swirl. Taos gasped. Pofu took his paw away. "You were thinking about a lion. Cahad. He exiled you."

"Yes." Taos looked at him suspiciously. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was born. I guess it's just a gift the gods gave me."

"Freakish, isn't it?" asked Shani casually.

"Yeah . . ." Taos shook his head. "Weird." He paused. "That big black crater out there—"

"Soul's Crater."

"What?"

"Soul's Crater," repeated Shani. "Nafsi made it."

"He _made_ it? How can anyone have _made_ it? It looks like—" Taos struggled for a word. "—like the sun came too close and burned the earth."

"A falling star did it," said Shani.

"A falling star?" Taos asked skeptically.

"Yes. In broad daylight. A few of us happened to be looking that way and saw it crash."

"You expect me to swallow this?"

"Just don't get indigestion."

"Okay, you've already stretched it with Pofu's second sight. But this . . . this is just too much."

"Taos, the cub did do this. Nafsi—"

"He was a _cub?_"

"Yes. Uchu had a strange power. She could control the pool she came out of. She gave this power to Jadi. She created Nafsi so he would have even more power than their power combined."

"She _created_ him?"

"Yes. She could choose whether or not to conceive, apparently. And believe me, Jadi gave her more than enough times to choose from. But she was in charge. That was pretty obvious. She didn't even have to bother with things, if she said 'jump,' Jadi said 'how high?'"

"This is crazy."

"You don't believe us?" asked Pofu, his tone openly hurt.

"I—no, it's not that I don't believe you. I do. It's just—absurd."

"How do you think we feel?" asked Shani dryly. "We lived through it."

"Just—crazy. Next thing I know, Geuzi will come in, screaming in pain." Geuzi walked in, blood dripping from an impalement in her gut. "Oh, this is just priceless."


	2. Her Story

Geuzi walked with the pride, annoyed. She didn't do pride hunting. It wasn't her thing. She was fine by herself. She didn't work well with others, despite the fact that she clung to Taos. But Taos didn't hunt with her. They could share a carcass, and either one could get the kill.

Geuzi made her way to Uwivu, thinking that Uwivu was the hunt leader. Uwivu glanced at her, then did a double take. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Uwivu asked rudely.

"Taking Shani's place," Geuzi said contemptuously.

"No one can take Shani's place."

"I was asked to. She wants to talk to Taos."

"Shani _never_ misses a hunt. She forces herself to do it if she has to. No one can replace her."

"She asked me to," repeated Geuzi angrily. "Do you have a problem with her request?"

"Yes, I do, _rogue_, because I sure as hell can't trust you."

"Deal with it."

"Who are you to give me orders, you filthy rogue?"

Geuzi barely restrained herself, thinking of Taos's plea that this was his home, and not to start anything. _Some home_. "Listen, you stupid prider, I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. I'll get your stupid kill, and you can go back to lording over your pathetic waste of a kingdom."

"Waste? Waste?!"

"Waste. Pathetic, worthless waste."

"You little slu—" Uwivu was cut short by Geuzi's paw across her face. The pride stopped with a gasp. "You'll pay for that," snarled Uwivu. She swung at Geuzi.

It was a mistake. Geuzi blocked it easily, then bashed her head down onto Uwivu's. The _crack_ of their heads was audible. Uwivu staggered to the ground, dazed. She looked up hazily, seeing Geuzi's head swim in and out of focus.

"Listen, cub," Geuzi said angrily, "I don't give a damn about what you think of me, but you _will_ keep it to yourself. I don't care that you would rather have Shani; I'm here, deal with it. Now you are going to explain to me, simply, how you hunt. You're the hunt leader, do your job."

There was a silence. Uwivu had put her head down to the ground halfway during Geuzi's little speech, placing her paws on top of it. It hurt so much. A lioness said quietly, "She's not the hunt leader."

"What?" asked Geuzi, turning around to see the lioness. A path cleared to a lioness about her age.

"She's not the hunt leader," said the lioness quietly. "I am."

"Good. Now can I have you explain this on the way?"

"Um . . . Uwivu needs—"

"I'll deal with it," said Uwivu, getting up slowly, her eyes jammed shut in pain.

Geuzi looked at her in disgust and, surprisingly, in slight envy. She turned back to the lioness. "Can we get this over with?"

The lioness bit her lip. "Uwivu?"

"I'm fine!" Uwivu said angrily. "Let's go already."

"Alright," said the lioness quietly. The pride began to move again, but because of Uwivu's say-so, not the lioness's.

Geuzi fell in step with the lioness, the others edging away from the pair. Uwivu traveled in the back, slowly shaking her head from side to side. Geuzi asked the lioness, "So how do you hunt here?"

The lioness thought or a moment. "We form a circle around the herd. Then—"

"Then you rush them."

"Yes," said the lioness in a small voice.

"What's the count?"

"Two hundred."

"Fine."

The lioness walked a little further in silence, glancing at Geuzi timidly. She finally said quietly, "I never got your name."

"Geuzi."

The lioness paused. "It's a good name," she offered.

Geuzi gave a small snort of disgust. The lioness bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed. Geuzi looked over at her, feeling a rare twinge of pity. But just a twinge. The lioness was suffering, just as she was. "What's your name?"

"Fina," said the lioness quietly.

"Why so quiet? I won't bite. Not too hard."

Fina gave a small _hmph_ of laughter. "I—I don't really notice it. I guess I'm just—skittish a little. I guess it happened after my friends died. Or maybe after my cubs did."

Geuzi ignored the last statement. "Died?"

"Jadi—er, the king did it. They annoyed him. I wasn't in the den at the time, or I'd be dead, too."

"Who were they?" Geuzi would make a mental note to ask Taos more. He might be able to console Fina. He was good at that.

"They were Haja and Bayana. We used to be Taos's friends, until he ran off with Pofu. We didn't understand his gift."

"Gift?" asked Geuzi, intrigued.

Fina looked away nervously. "Pofu can tell you about it. He doesn't really like to spread it around," she said in that quiet, timid voice of hers. She was silent for the rest of the short walk to the hunting ground. She pointed to a spot five yards away, showing Geuzi where to go, and quietly said, "Two hundred, one ninety-nine, one ninety-eight . . ."

Geuzi and the others spread out. This was the worst kind of hunting in Geuzi's opinion. Too much relied on accurate counting and trusting others. Give her a rush, a yell of "Now!" and a rush where they all grabbed for their own buck. But no, they weren't fit enough for that. So they ended up doing it this way.

The count ended, Geuzi rushing out, ahead of the others not because of rushing the count, but because of the speed with which she sprang from her crouch. She sprinted for a wildebeest. The stampeded started, the wildebeest trying to find a way out of the closing circle.

It happened so quickly, not even Shani in her youth could have avoided it. Geuzi leapt for a buck and was tossed like a rag-doll. A wildebeest had charged her in desperation, putting its horn into her stomach. She hit the ground and rolled, cursing. She leapt up after the wildebeest that had injured her and clamped down on its neck. She broke it savagely. She dodged another wildebeest as the herd dispersed.

She looked around to see lionesses, most with a kill, a few without. "Any dead?" came a yell. There was no answer. "Any wounded?" Geuzi didn't bother to answer. She'd be fine. She looked underneath her to see blood dripping onto the grass.

"Oh, great. Taos, you—" What followed was fifteen seconds of truly unprintable obscenity. The pride began to move wearily toward Pride Rock, carcasses in their mouths. She put her paw on the shoulder of as nearby lioness who happened to have no carcass. She spun the lioness toward her and sat down, pointing at her stomach. "How deep is it?"

The lioness stared at Geuzi in shock. "Oh my god."

"How deep, dammit? Press above it.'

"It's bad." The lioness pressed a spot on Geuzi's stomach.

Geuzi cursed, picked up her carcass, and headed for Pride Rock, the lionesses staring as they noticed her. They wanted to see if the rogue was worth anything. And yes, she had gotten her carcass, so she must be worth—Right about there they noticed the steady dripping from her gut. Luckily it had missed the vital organs.

But Geuzi didn't even seem to notice it. The only sign was the cursing that was muffled by the carcass. Even injured, she was the first back to Pride Rock. She marched straight up to the den to have Taos turn to her. "Oh, now this is just priceless," he said.

Geuzi dropped the carcass angrily. "I told you. I told you, but no, you wouldn't listen. And now look." She lied down on her side, showing the deep wound. The lionesses in the den gasped along with Taos.

"I'm sorry," said Taos honestly. "But please just—just fix it, will you? You know I don't like seeing you do that. You should have healed it out there."

"Fine," growled Geuzi. Most of the pride had come in by now with their meat. Geuzi rolled onto her back, breathing heavily.

"What's she doing?" asked Shani.

"Watch," said Taos. "Now _this_ is freakish."

Geuzi's wound slowly began to close up, as if it was healing in fast forward. The den watched in amazement as they turned to see how she was coping. Mouths dropped open. Geuzi's back arched inward as she groaned. She finally fell to the ground, perfectly fine. She drew in a long breath, and then another, as if she had just run for miles.

"What just happened?" asked Pofu, unable to make out what happened clearly with his lack of vision.

"She—healed," said a lioness, stunned.

"There," said Geuzi, "you've embarrassed me with hunting and you've shown me off to your friends. Happy?'

"Geuzi—" began Taos. Geuzi ignored him, putting the carcass between her and him.

"Eat." Geuzi began to do as she advised Taos to do. A lioness brought over a carcass for Shani and Pofu. Pofu ate so little that he could share a carcass with anyone. He took five mouthfuls of the carcass before lying back.

Shani smiled. "Hungry today, aren't we?"

"Somewhat," Pofu responded.

"Uh, Pofu?" asked Taos. "Aren't you going to eat any more?"

"No. I'm good."

"Pofu, you ate barely anything. You're huge. You shouldn't be starving yourself. You don't have that king around anymore to limit your food."

"He never did limit my food. I limit my food."

"You'll waste away to nothing."

"Taos, what I just ate I could make last for three days before I was hungry again. Fortunately for me, I choose not to put myself through that."

Taos sighed. "Is this something else you haven't told me?"

"Yes. You see, I can control my body. I only eat what I have to I slow down my body's speed, and I need less. Here—" Pofu rolled onto his back—"put your paw here."

Taos placed a paw on Pofu's chest. Pofu moved the paw to his neck. Taos could feel Pofu's pulse. Then, amazingly, it began to slow down, and then, finally, was gone. Taos looked at Pofu's chest, alarmed. It had stopped moving. He wasn't breathing. "Pofu!"

Pofu laughed. "Look at me, I'm dead." He took in a breath, his body speeding up.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"The cubs love it."

"I don't!"

"Then I won't do it around you," Pofu said simply. "But it's better than just stopping a heart. It's these muscles, too. Complete control. I can build them up as much as I want."

"They already look like they'll rip through your fur."

Pofu laughed. "If you say so. And look here." He held up a foreleg. "Remember how bad that gash was?"

"You're joking," said Taos, staring at the half-healed wound. "I just thought Geuzi could do that. You know how to heal, too?"

"Taos, I just tell my body to fix it. That's all."

"Then—it's not magic?"

Pofu laughed. "Not at all." He paused. "Why magic?"

"Because what I do is magic," said Geuzi bitterly, not even looking up from her carcass as she spoke.

"She can heal anyone," said Taos.

"Yes, why don't you just pour out my life to them?" said Geuzi sarcastically.

"Geuzi, it—oh, forget it . . ."

"What are you talking about?" asked Pofu. "Taos?"

Taos opened his mouth to speak, but Geuzi beat him to it. "I'm diseased, okay? I can't feel any damn pain." Pofu heard sorrow on the edge of her voice. Just the edge.

"Lucky," muttered Shani.

"Lucky?! _Lucky?!_" screamed Geuzi as Taos frantically gestured at Shani to please shut up, not to say any more, and he really would fill her in about everything later. It was a very complicated gesture.

"It's better than being in pain all the time," said Shani.

"Better? Do you have any idea what hell I have to go through? Every hour of every day, I have to check myself! Toes, legs, teeth, ears, tail! Just to see that they're all there!"

"I don't have to check them," said Shani acidly. "I get to feel them killing me instead."

"I have to check my eyes every morning when I get up just to see if I haven't scratched the surface."

"I have to check my eyes every morning when I get up to see how much vision I've lost."

"I have to go to the bathroom on a _schedule_, all because if I don't, I'll go right then and there, and won't even feel it. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"I have to worry about it leaking out even if I've gone."

"My mother had me kicked out of the pride when I was two, saying I was clearly possessed!"

"I watched my mother have her head torn off in a stampede."

"I've broken all four legs at once."

"I got raped."

"So have I!"

"Raped repeatedly. And felt every painful bit of it."

"I sat on a thermal vent when I was a cub and lit my ass on fire."

"I'm forced to escort little cubs around and do the explaining when their asses are lit on fire."

"Then kill them," said Geuzi fiercely. "Kill the little beasts and be done with them." She stormed out of the den.

"I like her," remarked Shani. "Speaks her mind."

"Shani, you weren't raped because you were in pain," said Pofu. "You were raped because you were an ass to Jadi."

"Some might say the two were related." She went back to eating.

Taos sighed. "She just isn't a very happy animal."

oOo

Geuzi was not, as Taos put it, a very happy animal. She hated the world for the reason that the world seemed to have no end of bitterness to inflict on her. Her disease had been present since birth. She had numerous accidents, even when she was a tiny cub.

Cubs teethe. It's natural. Geuzi, like any other cub, used roots, sticks, her mother's ear despite how difficult is was to carry on a conversation with another lioness when a cub was hanging off the side of your head, bones, etc. But unlike other cubs, Geuzi chewed on herself. She would nibble on her leg, feeling how good it was to yield to the impulse, not feeling herself bite her leg bloody. She knew no better.

More and more severe accidents happened. She hurt other cubs, not knowing her strength. She said she was sorry, and she honestly was, but she did it again and again, not knowing how little it took to injure someone. Her claws would come out as she wrestled with the cubs, and she didn't even feel it. She'd scratch them, pin them in horribly painful ways, and the whole time not know why they squirmed. She never had to say "uncle," she simply wriggled out of the pin, even dislocating a leg once.

The other cubs saw how this was obviously wrong. Their mothers had less of a problem with her. They knew how Geuzi felt no pain, and saw the excruciating trials she had to go through to cope with it. Geuzi was a good cub, anyway, and she was always very polite.

The other cubs, however, weren't looking for thinks like that. Cubs look superficially at others, making quick character judgments. They decided not to play with Geuzi. She played too rough, scratched them without cause, and never, ever allowed others to beat her. The other cubs began to shun her, leaving her out of activities and games.

And then they began to tease her. They laughed at her inability to feel pain, and they poked her, prodded her, slapped her, hit her, clawed her.

And Geuzi changed. She became less and less polite. She developed bitterness that knew no end. She took the abuse the other cubs forced on her, remembering how her mother had told her they didn't realize what they did, and there would come a day when they would be very, very sorry for what they did to her.

So Geuzi suffered the cuts she could not feel and the words that hurt her so much. And then came the worse accident of her life. She nearly died. She was unable to move; it was difficult enough to move with one broken leg, let alone four. She heard the laughs of the cubs as they ran away. She lied there, angry at the cubs, unable to do anything but wriggle on her torso, going nowhere. She finally stopped that, too. She later fell asleep.

She woke up in a cave. She was fine. She looked around, seeing no one. Then a fire suddenly flared up. Geuzi screamed. She leapt up, retreating from the flames. She might not have been able to feel herself be burned, but she still shared the centuries-old fright of the flickering, red thing that devoured everything in its path. She kept screaming, despite the fact that the fire went nowhere, simply staying where it was.

Suddenly Geuzi felt a foreleg draw her close to a stomach, and heard the reassuring words, "It's okay. It's okay. It's not going to hurt you. You're fine." Geuzi clung to the stomach, burying her face in it. The creature rubbed her back with a paw. "It's okay. You're fine now."

The words were wonderfully reassuring. Geuzi hugged the stomach even tighter. If she was able to cry, she would have. The paw continued to rub her back. She finally looked up to see the face of her comforter. It was a lioness Geuzi had never seen. But from the creature's mismatched eyes, one blue, one green, Geuzi felt that she knew more than enough about the lioness.

Geuzi gasped and slowly began to back away, then stopped, turning to see the fire behind her. "You're—you're the . . ."

The lioness frowned. "Yes. I'm Ila."

Geuzi was very, very afraid. Everyone knew who Ila was. She had been exiled from the den, but not from the lands, all because of what she could do. Ila visited the shaman, a leopard, as often as she could. She found she could do things with the elements, but had very little control at that point.

She accidentally started a wildfire while she attempted to burn a log. Grass caught fire as well, and it raged out of control. Ila tried to put it out, but barely managed to put out a few grass stalks. Her control wasn't complete at all. The king, however, was benevolent. The fire hadn't damaged too much of the kingdom, and he forgave her, giving the cub a promise that if anything like that happened again, he wouldn't be so forgiving.

But Ila went back to the shaman. He said he would have nothing to do with her, at least not with her power. He continued to teach her how to cure illnesses, what plants to use, where to find them, and what cases to use them for. She soaked it up, and found the ability to heal as well. The cubs didn't suit her tastes. She wanted adventure, not just scampering around. The shaman was the closest thing she could get to it. The leopard admired her persistence.

But Ila still continued to try to use her powers. It came naturally; she saw no reason why not to. And besides, the king had just told her not to make a mess like the wildfire again. She learned to control water better, just in case.

It was a good thing she did. Another wildfire started. Ila rushed to it, attempting to put out as much as she could. She managed to curb it, and then, amazingly, put it out before it spread too far. She went back to the den, a triumphant smile on her face. The smile left her face as she stared at the pride that was huddled inside the stone den, the only protection they had from the fire. She saw, on every face, fear. They were afraid of her. They believed she had done it again. They stared at her soot-covered body, whispering.

One face was not filled with fear. It was covered with anger. The king was not pleased. "I put it out," Ila said, praying her voice was happy. She tried to smile. Her smile slid off again as the king continued to frown.

"Get out," he said coldly. "Don't you dare set paw in my den again."

"But . . ."

"You are a danger to us all! Leave!"

Ila was heartbroken. "Daddy . . ."

"YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

Ila gasped. Crying, she ran from the den. She ran to the only friend she knew, the shaman. He had no time for her. So many animals had been burned in the fire. He couldn't handle them all.

But then the worst happened. His mate came in, her cub's limp body in her jaws. The shaman immediately pushed everything aside, concentrating on saving his cub. He tried everything as Ila tried to help the others. The cub finally died. The shaman couldn't believe it. He turned to Ila, who was treating a cheetah's side with r'laka.

"You," the shaman said. He hit Ila across the face. "You killed my son!"

Ila looked up at the leopard. "I didn't start that fire. I swear."

"What good are your oaths? Leave! I never want to see you again!"

Ila turned back to the cheetah, putting more r'laka on its burned leg. "I can't leave. I don't have anywhere to go. I—I was hoping . . ."

"No. Leave. Go back to your den, and may I never see you again."

"The den kicked me out. The leg's infected. We need yson for it."

"There is no more. Now leave."

Ila turned back to the shaman angrily. "He needs help."

"And I'll give it to him. Now leave, before I give _you_ something that needs to be treated."

Ila's face softened. "Please," she begged him. "I don't have anyone. You've always been good to me. Please, just—"

"You've murdered my son! LEAVE!"

Ila ran from the shaman's den, crying. She ran and ran and ran. She finally found a cave, a small one, perfect for one animal, and maybe one or two cubs. Ila knew she would never have cubs to fill that room. She had no one. But the den never knew that. The lion cubs were told her story, hideously altered. They were told she was a horrible monster with mismatched eyes, a lioness that brought death and destruction.

Geuzi stared at this lioness, very, very afraid. "Please don't kill me," Geuzi begged.

"I won't hurt you," said Ila. She stretched out a paw to Geuzi. Geuzi flinched, curling away from it. Ila let the paw drop. She walked toward Geuzi, Geuzi not wanting to go any closer to the hated fire. Ila walked past Geuzi to the logs that were crackling. Geuzi ran as far as she could, to the back of the cave.

Ila looked back at her. "Hold your breath," she advised. Ila placed her paw over the flames, water seeming to drop from it. The fire went out as she waved her paw over it, hissing its protest. Ila jerked her head back from the hot steam that shot up, coughing slightly from the soot that came with it. Geuzi watched in amazement.

"There you go," said Ila. "No more fire to keep you in here."

Geuzi was very, very tempted to run for it. If she was luck, she could get past Ila unscathed. But then there was the problem of getting home. It was very, very dark, and Geuzi had no idea where she was. "Uh . . ."

"I'd rather you stay here, though. It's pretty dangerous outside at night. And you can't see that well on dark nights like this, either." Ila sounded sensible. But Geuzi was still scared. Her little body, pressed against the back of Ila's cave, showed her fear. Ila smiled, trying to reassure Geuzi. "That must have been some fall you had."

Geuzi didn't answer.

"I—um, I've got dinner, if you want some. Gazelle." Ila pointed to a carcass just outside the mouth of the den. Geuzi's mouth watered. There was nothing like gazelle. But they were so hard to catch. Ila dragged it over toward Geuzi so Geuzi could have some. With the carcass inside the little den it began to become slightly cramped. "I don't catch one too often, but . . . well, here. Take a few bites."

Geuzi stared down at the carcass. "Uh . . ."

"I didn't poison it," said Ila, seeming to read her thoughts. Ila took a bite out of it. "See?" she said. "It's fine."

Geuzi gently took a bite, the wonderful meat rolling around in her mouth. She swallowed. Ila seemed to be watching her. "Uh . . . thank you," Geuzi said quietly.

Ila smiled. "It's okay." Ila continued to eat at the carcass, making sure Geuzi got enough and leaving the better parts for her. She finally looked over to the smoking logs and said, "Do you mind if I start it again?"

"Huh?"

"The fire. It gets pretty cold with no one in here but me."

"I . . ."

"Really, it's nothing to be scared of." She walked over to the logs. "Even if wet wood is a pain to start." She placed a paw into the pile of logs. Steam rose up from the logs, and Ila drew her paw hurriedly back as flames engulfed the logs. Geuzi gasped. Ila sighed as the heat rushed over her.

"Much better." She turned to Geuzi. "Doesn't that feel warmer?"

"No," said Geuzi in a quiet voice.

Ila sighed. "Oh, well." She walked back to the carcass and began to eat again.

Geuzi stared at the fire, uncomfortable with it. Finally she asked Ila, "How did I get here?"

Ila swallowed. "I brought you here. I fixed up the parts that need attention most, then brought you back here for the rest."

"But—but my legs—"

"They were broken. Shattered, more like. I fixed them." Ila's face dawned with realization. "Ohhh. I healed them. Magic."

"Magic?"

"Uh-huh. Like that fire. Some animals just come to me, asking for help. So I heal them. It's the least I can do. They may not deserve it, but . . . well, I can tell them about Afriti. And maybe they'll see."

"A—Afriti?"

Ila laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? No more stuttering, no more shaking with fear." Geuzi nodded. She was beginning to like Ila. "Now let's see . . . Afriti . . . Well, do you know how you came here? How you came to your mother?"

Geuzi nodded. "Uh-huh. The stork brought me."

Ila smiled. "Hmm. Well, I'll let Mommy tell you." She thought trying to find a way to say it so she wouldn't taint Geuzi's innocence. "Well, you see—well, I never got your name!"

"It's Geuzi."

"Geuzi, how did your mommy come to her mommy? And her mommy before that?"

"Um . . . the stork, I guess."

"Right. But where did the stork come from?"

"The gods!" said Geuzi happily.

"That's right. So, didn't the gods make you, in a sense?"

"I guess."

"But you see, the gods aren't good animals. Have you ever been hurt?"

"Yes."

"And didn't it feel bad?"

"I can't feel it," said Geuzi, looking back down at the finished carcass.

"What?"

"I can't . . . I can't feel pain," said Geuzi guiltily.

Ila pushed the carcass out of the way and held a paw out for Geuzi. "You poor thing." Ila shook her head as she drew Geuzi close. "That must be awful. I can't imagine how horrible that is."

_She understands_, thought Geuzi. She nuzzled up against Ila's chest.

"But do you know who made you this way?" asked Ila. Geuzi shook her head. "The gods."

Geuzi gasped. "But the gods are nice, and good, and—"

"No, Geuzi, they're not. Look at yourself. Do the other cubs tease you about this—malady?"

Geuzi didn't understand the last word, but she got the gist of it. "Yes," she said, her ears drooping.

"And the gods allow that. And it isn't nice, is it? Do their words hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm not that different from you," said Ila. "Do you have any friends?"

"I—I've got Mommy."

"Poor thing. But I don't have anyone. What did they tell you about me?"

"That you were going to hurt them. That the old king got rid of you before you hurt us."

"But that isn't true, Geuzi." Ila told Geuzi her story as unbiased as she could. She kept astonishingly close to the true series of events. "See?" she said finally. "I don't have any friends."

"None at all?"

"No one, except for a couple of animals that visit now and then."

"That's so sad."

"But you don't have friends, either, Geuzi. Do you?"

Geuzi shook her head. "Just Mommy."

"And what do you do when the cubs tease you?"

"I can't do anything. Mommy said not to."

"Are you sure Mommy's your friend then?" Geuzi looked uncomfortable. Ila changed the question. "Do the cubs hit you?"

"Yes," said Geuzi in a quiet voice.

"And does Mommy tell you not to hit them?"

"Yes."

"But you want to hit them."

"Yes."

"And it's good to want that."

Geuzi looked up at Ila. "It is?"

"It is." Ila rubbed Geuzi lovingly. "You see, the gods let them hurt you. The gods aren't nice. They let bad things happen. They don't love you."

"But Mommy said—"

"Mommy's wrong."

Geuzi was stunned. "But—"

"She doesn't know she's wrong," said Ila hurriedly. "She loves you very, very much, I'm sure. But she's wrong. You should hit the other cubs. You should hurt them. The gods didn't stop them, why would They stop you?"

"But it's wrong!" protested Geuzi.

"But that isn't what Afriti says. Afriti says that they deserve every bit of it. Afriti used to be a god. But the gods didn't love him like They said They did. They keep Their love to Themselves. And Afriti and his friends left them, so they could give other animals like us a chance. Afriti will welcome us when we die, and will give us a chance to strike back at the gods. And he tells you to fight now. Fight back against those cubs. Don't they deserve it?"

"I . . . I guess so."

Ila smiled. She put a digit to Geuzi's nose. "You know so." Geuzi smiled, then suddenly yawned. "Is someone tired?"

"No," denied Geuzi.

Ila laughed lightly. "Alright. You want to say up a little longer?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ila thought. "How about a bedtime story?"

"But I don't want to go to bed!"

"Alright, just a story, then." Ila paused. "How about the story of Keros? The founder of the kingdom."

"Okay." Geuzi snuggled closer to Ila's side, listening with delight to how Keros grew up. She was asleep by the time Ila reached Keros's first birthday.

The next day Geuzi went back to her pride. Her mother had been so happy to see she was safe, she didn't notice a lioness with mismatched eyes slinking back to her cave. But Geuzi didn't forget Ila. She went back as often as she could. And the lioness taught her how to heal. It drained Geuzi to do it. The act of healing took so much out of her. It didn't come naturally at all.

But she became better at it. The cub's blows no longer left their marks on her body for a week. And the blows were responded to. Geuzi began to fight back. The cubs' taunting turned into fights. And Geuzi enjoyed it.

Ila, however, continued to pity Geuzi. She knew what Geuzi was missing out on. How Geuzi could feel no heat, no cold, how she had to check herself constantly. So Ila took Geuzi to the shaman. It was amazing that he was still alive. The leopard had at least sixteen years. Ila herself was nine. Geuzi was only two, exactly. It was Ila's birthday present to her.

Ila marched into the den with Geuzi, brushing the shaman's daughter aside. "My father needs rest! If you need help, just ask me!" the young leopardess insisted.

"If you don't get out of the way," said Ila, "your father will be enjoying a much longer rest that you'd like." She walked to the elderly leopard in the back of the cave and took his face in her paw, tilting it up. "Remember me?"

"Ila," the old shaman said. "I—_leave!_"

"Someone as old as you shouldn't be that angry. It could be fatal," said Ila matter-of-factly.

"Get away from him!" yelled his daughter.

"Oh, but I've got a patient for him. And we all know how much he likes taking care of animals. Especially your brother."

The young leopardess gasped, realizing who Ila was. "You! How dare you come here!"

"He made my life a hell!" screamed Ila. "And he's going to help me, if it kills him or not!"

"You deserved—"

"I didn't start that fire! I put it out, for Aiheu's sake!"

"After it had engulfed half the kingdom!"

"It barely touched the kingdom!" Ila turned to the shaman, whipping a paw to his throat in rage. "You see what you've reduced me to? You took everything from me! I was the princess! I would have had a mate and cubs! You could have convinced them to take me back! You were the last friend I had!"

"You took the life of my son," whispered the shaman.

"You failed to save him!" Ila leaned close to the shaman's face. "And you are going to help this cub whether you like it or not."

"Who?" Geuzi appeared by Ila's shoulder. "She's fine. Maybe you need me to heal your eyes."

"She feels no pain," said Ila bitterly.

The shaman looked away as far as Ila's paw on his throat would let him. "I can't help her."

"You're lying."

"I can't help her."

"Then tell me how to. She's suffered long enough."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"No." Ila pointed to the shaman's daughter. "I'll kill her." A flame appeared above Ila's paw. "Now tell me. Unless you want to see her burn to death."

The shaman hesitated. Ila's paw moved closer to his daughter. "Wait!" the shaman begged.

"Then tell me."

"Let me think! Just let me think." He sighed. "No pain at all?"

Ila looked at Geuzi. "None," Geuzi said.

"Any feelings? Heat? Cold? Itchiness?"

"No."

The shaman sighed. "Then you need a pure soul."

"What?" asked Ila.

"She needs a pure soul for her to regain feeling. Someone who doesn't think of themselves, someone who can do no wrong."

"That's it?"

"No. There's magic involved, if you actually believe in magic. Of course, being the freak you are—" The leopard gagged as Ila's paw pressed harder. He tried to push it off.

Ila finally released the pressure. "Don't you _dare_ call anyone that name," she hissed. "Now what do we need?"

"I don't remember," said the leopard. "I truly can't. Pray to the gods. Maybe They—"

"The gods do not love her," snarled Ila.

"Then pray to Afriti."

Ila stormed out, Geuzi following her. Geuzi slept with Ila that night, crowding the cave horribly. But Ila hadn't minded. She loved Geuzi like a daughter, just as Geuzi loved her more than she could ever love her real mother.

Geuzi's true mother was worried. Geuzi was becoming more and more headstrong and bitter, and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. She didn't blame Geuzi. No one knew how much of an agony Geuzi went through.

And then Geuzi was exiled.

A fight got out of hand. Geuzi intended to give the other lioness a beating she'd remember. Geuzi clawed her, she bit her, she ripped through her muscle—and finally broke her neck. It was an accident. She hadn't meant to. But it happened. The lioness was dead. The entire den clamored for Geuzi's death.

But Geuzi's mother refused to let it happen. "Look at her," she said, hoping to save her daughter's life. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She prays to Afriti, she feels nothing. She is not normal. She is a demon. Don't kill her. Send her away. But please, don't kill my daughter."

"Then she will be exiled," said the king.

Geuzi had been walked to the borders, a lioness escort and the king with her. They had watched her go, threatening death if she returned. Ila found Geuzi outside the borders. "I can kill them," she said. "I can make them regret this. You had every right to kill that lioness. After all they've done to you . . ." She rubbed a paw down the side of her "daughter's" face.

"No," said Geuzi. "You gave me a home. That's more than enough." She licked her "mother's" cheek. "Just stay here. You don't need to suffer, too."

Ila smiled sadly. "There aren't any pure souls in this kingdom anyway." Ila sighed. "When you're healed, come back to me. Please."

"We don't even know exactly what to do."

"You'll find out. I know you will."

Geuzi smiled sadly. She embraced Ila with a foreleg. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye," whispered Ila, tears dripping down her face. Geuzi let go, turned and ran. "I love you," whispered Ila.

Geuzi never found another substitute for a mother. She had been exiled at the age of two and a half. She went from kingdom to kingdom, being exiled from every one. She learned to fight proficiently, gaining even more scars.

And then she found Taos. Taos, the pure soul she needed. Taos, to whom she clung desperately. He seemed to be everything she wasn't. She wanted it all, he wanted nothing. She wanted to help herself, he wanted to help others. He never left her. He knew why she needed him. It was the ultimate sacrifice for him. But Taos refused to leave Geuzi.

oOo

It was morning. Pofu stretched on the promontory of Pride Rock, yawning. Taos walked up behind him. "Aren't you up early?" asked Taos.

"I still go on those morning walks. Remember when I used to do that with Fujo?"

"Yeah, that's right. Always riding on his back."

"You want to come? You can ride."

Taos smiled. "I think I'll keep my paws on the ground."

"So why are you up?"

"I just always get up this early. Rogues need to. You'd be surprised what tries to sneak up on you."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Do?"

"Yeah. You know, like we used to."

"We aren't cubs anymore, Pofu."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun," said Pofu with a smile.

"Yeah . . . but I kind of decided to show Geuzi the kingdom today."

"Great. I'll come with."

"Um . . . kind of alone." Pofu's face fell. "Yeah . . ."

"No, no, I understand," said Pofu, walking away.

"Pofu—"

"No, really, it's fine. Look, if I don't go now, it won't be a 'morning' walk for much longer, right?" Pofu walked down the ramp. "Besides, there's always tomorrow."

"Right," said Taos, relieved. "I—I guess I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Pofu walked into the savannah, a bitter thought creeping into his head unbidden.

_Tomorrow never comes_.

oOo

"And if you look over there," said Taos, "you can see Mufasa's Gorge. You see, my great-grandfather tried to save his . . ." Taos turned to look at Geuzi, who was lying on the elevated rock next to him. He smiled. "You don't care, do you?"

"Actually," said Geuzi, "it's worse than that. I'm bored."

Taos chuckled. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Well, here we are, all alone in this big savannah—"

"Geuzi! We're not mates! I've told you that! Repeatedly."

"It may stop you, but it hasn't me."

"Does your lust know any bounds?"

"A few. I'd abhor being a queen. All that ruling and lording and—ugh." She looked up at Taos. "Too much work. Hungry?" It was her way of saying, _Should I be?_

Taos smiled. "Not yet." He paused. "So, where you want to go next?"

"You choose. Unless you know of a shrine to Afriti or something. Might give me some answers."

Taos sighed. "We don't do devil-worship. I've told you."

"And I've told you he's not the devil. He's merely just."

"Let the gods deal out the justice."

"Tried it. Doesn't work."

"Oh, forget it. I'm too tired too tired to argue theology today."

"But not to walk across the kingdom with me?"

"It's physical, not mental. There's a difference. Just ask Pofu."

"Maybe _he'd_ have some fun with me."

"Actually, he's . . . kind of chaste." Taos got up and began walking in no particular direction.

Geuzi followed him. "Kind of?"

"Alright, is. It's one of the problems they're having."

"What, no fun?"

"No cubs. They have no males." He paused. "So I've been thinking . . ."

"Are you sure you have a pure soul?"

"No, not that. It's just the entire kingdom has practically fallen apart in a week. I was thinking I could . . . y'know."

"Let's hear you say it."

"I was thinking about staying." He looked over at Geuzi.

"I swear you do this to annoy me."

"Come on. You've always been looking for a pride."

"I've been looking for someone who's actually decent to me. That and the cure."

"I'm sure Shani will be more than happy to be your mommy. The lioness who never had cubs with the cub that never had a mother."

"Can you imagine a more dysfunctional pair? Besides, Shani's going to kick off in a few days."

"Don't say that. Please."

"Look, I just don't want to stay. I don't fit here. Besides, I don't want to be tied down."

"Oh, come on. You'd have the whole kingdom to roam. It's a big place."

"As big as the world?"

Taos sighed. She'd get her way. She always did. He couldn't very well stay here and leave her. Besides, the kingdom would sort itself out. Give it a few years. "Just think about it," he asked her. "Do something for me for once. There are some things I want to do here. We're staying for a few days. Think about it."

"Fine." She looked around. "Where are you taking me?"

"Um, I guess to the gorge. I dunno."

"Well, it's as good a place as any."

oOo

"Pofu?"

"Hmm?" Pofu's head jerked up from the flat rock he had been lying on in the middle of the savannah. He heard Fina walking toward him. "What is it, Fina?"

Fina sat down next to him. "It's nothing really. Just thought you might like to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything, really."

"Not too much to talk about."

"Well, Taos is back. He'll be king, won't he? That should solve our problems."

Pofu smiled. "Hope springs eternal for you, doesn't it?"

"Pofu, I—" Pofu fixed her with his blind gaze. "I thought you had to be touching me to read my mind," said Fina, a slight tinge of guilt entering her voice.

"I do."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Fina—yes. Yes, it is. But my reasons still stand—"

"I don't need cubs from you, Pofu!" said Fina. "I—I just wanted . . ."

"Fina, I really don't think you're looking for me as a mate. You just want someone to talk to," said Pofu gently. "I'll listen, gladly, but I don't need to be your mate to do that."

"Pofu, I just wanted . . ." Fina simply closed her mouth and stared at the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment, then began to walk away.

"Fina." She kept walking. "Fina, come here. Please."

Fina stopped for a moment, then turned and shuffled back to Pofu. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Come here," Pofu said, holding out a foreleg to her. Fina hesitated a moment, then ducked under the foreleg and nuzzled close to Pofu. "Just talk," he said. "About anything you feel you need to."

And Fina talked. About how she missed her friends, Bayana and Haja, about how she missed her cubs more than anything, cubs that had been old enough to realize that Jadi was coming to kill them, but too young to escape anywhere, their bodies too small to run any distance without being caught. About how she missed her mother, missed her father, Kovu, missed Fujo. By the end she had been crying, and Pofu's mane had been used more than once as something to get rid of tears.

Pofu rubbed Fina's back gently as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes with a foreleg. "See?" asked Pofu quietly. "It helps to talk."

Fina looked at the ground, saddened by the reliving of her losses. "You don't talk to anyone," she said.

Pofu opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "No, I don't," he finally said.

"Well . . . if you wanted to share . . ."

Pofu smiled. "It's generous of you, Fina. Really. But Taos is back. I've never stopped thinking about him." He stood up and bent down to give her a brotherly nuzzle and kiss. "Everything will work out okay, Fina. It always has."

"Pofu . . ." she said quietly, almost too quiet for even Pofu's excellent hearing to pick up. "I . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" asked Pofu.

Fina looked back up at Pofu, her wide eyes asking her silent, continual request for her. "Please," she said quietly.

Pofu frowned. He put a gentle, reassuring paw on her face as his blind, near-colorless eyes stared into hers. "It'll be fine, Fina. Just the way it is." He walked away from her, toward Pride Rock.

Fina watched him go, then hung her head sadly as the sun slowly lowered into the sky. "But I want more," she whispered.

oOo

Pofu was waiting on the tip of Pride Rock. It was night, dinner had been eaten, but still Taos had not come home. Pofu sighed. He got up and walked into the den. Five minutes later Geuzi and Taos came in.

Darkness may have fallen, but the cubs were still wide awake. And for the first time in years, he'd declined to tell them a story. Taos could tell them one. He could tell the whole den one. But Taos had only come back now, now when the mothers were insisting that their cubs _sleep_ for Aiheu's sake, and let them do the same. Most of them had nearly gotten asleep, and now Taos walked in. The mothers weren't pleased.

"He's back!" yelled a cub. Every cub, whether previously awake or asleep, was at Taos's paws within five seconds. Geuzi's lip curled in disgust. She walked away from Taos, leaving him to deal with the group.

"Um . . . yes?" asked Taos, staring at the faces of the happy, eager cubs.

"Pofu said you were gonna tell us a story!" said a cub eagerly.

"He did, did he?" Taos looked over at Pofu. "I don't know where he got that idea."

"So what is it?" asked another cub.

"Uh . . ."

"Girls, it's too late for a story," said Pofu, raising cries of protest. "_But_—" Pofu waited for the cubs to stop complaining. "_But_, if you're all very good and go to bed right now, both me _and_ Taos will tell you a story tomorrow."

"Fine," came the general, grudging response as the girls went back to their mothers.

"Um, Pofu," said Taos, walking over to him, "what was that about?"

"They wanted to hear about where you've been, what you've done."

"Is that a hint?"

"Subtle, isn't it? Really, it was Uzuri's idea. Your niece, if you don't want to be really picky about bloodlines."

"I must remember to thank her," said Taos dryly. Pofu smiled. "Er, Pofu . . . listen . . . Geuzi was thinking about soon . . . say, three or four days . . . yeah . . ."

Pofu closed his blind eyes as he lied down. His head came up to Taos's when he held it up, even lying down. "I was afraid of that."

Then, as Taos said, "You could come," Pofu said "Don't go."

"Huh?" Again together. A pause. "Look—" Another pause.

"Okay," said Taos, "that was awkward."

"Taos, I need to talk to you. Badly. Alone."

"Pofu, I'm not like that."

Pofu chuckled sadly. "Really, Taos. Now?"

"Uh, can it wait? Until tomorrow? I'm kind of tired."

"Alright. So long as you don't die on me overnight." Taos laughed, turning to go to Geuzi. "By the way, where did you want to go tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh . . . I thought maybe you had something planned."

"Oh well. Tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. First thing, I promise."

oOo

Geuzi opened her eyes after five minutes of lying on the floor of the den with them shut, but still being conscious. She needed to get up. If she didn't, the lionesses could be feeling something wet soon, and it wouldn't be rain. Damn her lack of feeling.

She lifted herself from the floor of the den and went out into the night. It was chilly. She was walking for about five feet when she heard a yawn behind her. She turned around seeing a cub behind her.

_Ugh_.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked the cub.

"My business." Geuzi turned and headed for the grass again.

The cub followed. "Your name's Giza, right?"

"It's Geuzi," said Geuzi, her irritation showing plainly.

The cub didn't seem to hear it. "Oh. Well, my name's Giza."

"That's wonderful. Now get back in the den."

"But I need to go," said Giza. Her eyes lit up in inspiration. "Hey, we can go together!"

Geuzi couldn't remember the last time it took so much effort to refrain from turning around ad killing someone. There was no end to how much she hated cubs. She turned to the side and squatted. "Do you mind?!"

"No. Go ahead." Giza squatted as well. Geuzi groaned and straightened up when she was finished. Giza finished at about the same time. Geuzi turned and began to walk still further away from Pride Rock.

"Hey, where you going?" called out Giza, following her.

"Nowhere."

"Really? But Nowhere's that way."

Geuzi turned to look at the cub impatiently. The cub had her foreleg pointed south. "A different nowhere." She resumed walking.

"I don't think there's another Nowhere."

Geuzi stopped and sighed. "It's very dangerous out here. Go home," she said levelly.

"Maybe you should come back, too. Mommy says no one should go outside at night."

"And just who is your mommy?"

"The princess. Her name's Uzuri. She's really nice. I think you'd like her. Do you want to meet her?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"That's a bad word."

"It's two words. So shut up and go home."

Giza cocked her head. "Why?"

Geuzi sat down with a sigh. She looked up at Giza with a smile and stretched out her foreleg. "Come here, little cub." Giza walked over to her. Geuzi drew Giza close to her stomach in a rather maternal manner. "Let me try to—explain something to you. Do you know how you were born?"

Giza nodded happily. "The stork!"

"And do you know what the stork is?"

"It's a bird!"

"That's right. It's a bird. And it's not a nice bird. It's a mean, nasty, cruel bird, with a very pointy beak and very, _very_ sharp talons. And it comes, bringing little gifts like you. And if mothers had any sense, they'd beat the nasty stork away."

"I don't get it."

"Little cub—little, disgusting, helpless Giza, I _hate_ you. I loathe you and every other cub on a level your little, little mind just can't comprehend. Little runts like you have done nothing for me. You've beaten me, tortured me. Do you know what the worst thing you've done is? You little cubs have laughed. You've pushed me of a hundred-foot cliff, broke every single one of my legs, and _laughed_."

Geuzi's foreleg that wasn't holding Giza close to her stomach curled into a fist in front of Giza. "And you have no idea how much I just _hate_ you." The paw sprang open, its claws unsheathing, very long and very close to Giza's tender cub body. "I wish I could just tear every one of you apart, just making you feel a little bit of the _pain_, and the _humiliation_, that you have forced me to _suffer_." Giza tried to squirm away from the claws that were coming unconsciously closer.

Geuzi finally looked away from her imaginary bloodbath and down at Giza. She put a claw in the soft spot underneath Giza's neck, tilting it up so Giza looked at her, trembling. "And so, little Giza, I really do think you should go home, or else your mother will be very, _very_ worried when she can't find you."

"You—you'd hurt me?" said Giza in a small voice, trying to open her mouth as little as possible.

"Very good! I'm glad you've actually learned something tonight. Now _leave_." Geuzi lowered the claws and Giza ran off into the darkness, heading toward Pride Rock. Geuzi smiled.

Geuzi continued on her way. Taos had showed her the place, but she hadn't actually gone there. The Tree of Life, or so he called it. The younger lionesses seemed to call it the Great Tree. They had no idea what it housed, or rather, used to house.

Geuzi leapt into the tree, using knots and branches to work her way up. A courtesy entrance, that's what the tree needed. Geuzi leapt into the center, landing into a place that had once housed a shaman. She looked around. Half-shells of paint-powder lay in careful places, some nearly full, others almost empty.

A walking stick with two gourds attached to the top laid in a corner against the side of the tree in a crook that seemed to be have been made for it. It was the only thing that seemed in its place, as if someone had put it there deliberately, while the rest of the objects lay scattered about in slight disorder. Geuzi could easily imagine from the massive pawprints who had put it there.

Geuzi sighed. She had come here to search, not gawk. She looked around the tree, paintings on every part of it. She idly wondered why she had come to the tree now. She always went to the home of every shaman, seeing if they knew her cure. All she had was bits and pieces, seemingly contradictory. But they all agreed on one thing: she needed a pure soul.

But it was hopeless, here. There was no shaman; he had died four years ago. All there was were these drawings. Geuzi shook her head. It could have waited until morning and better lighting, but she had come here now. She might as well start.

She began looking through the pictures on the wall. Almost every kind of animal she could imagine was on there. She was sure this would be a wonderful history if someone could explain it to her.

She worked her way up the walls. She was amazed at the detail of the pictures as she went higher. They became smaller and smaller to fit the branches of the tree, but they seemed to have more detail, such as the animals having individual digits, full eyes, not just dots of paint, and careful details to distinguish one animal from another of his kind, such as spots in a certain way. These had been crafted with extreme care. They were the history of the Pridelands, depicting the most famous encounters, the most famous births.

Geuzi searched, looking for something that wasn't there. She reached the top, barely balancing on two slim branches, looking at the last of the pictures on that branch and praying that the branches she was on wouldn't snap. She cursed long and well, not finding what she needed.

She made her way back down to where she had branched off, and started again. It was no use. She finally descended back down to the floor and started again, this time taking a different set of branches. She found nothing. She tried another two.

She started on the fifth set, thoroughly annoyed, cursing Rafiki for having died three years earlier. She continued to curse until halfway up the tree, where she suddenly ceased to insult his heritage in names that most certainly weren't true.

She stared at the little symbol in front of her. It wasn't like the others; it had no distinguishing features. It was something with a head and four legs, but that was all that could be told about it. She couldn't believe it. She'd seen others like it in other lands. Something generic, something that symbolized every animal. She smiled a bit, or rather, frowned less.

The animal was wounded, obviously, and next to it was a plant that was . . . d'ron. Yes, because the animal ate it, instead of having it applied to its injured leg, which d'ron was notorious for. It worked miracles, but was very, very powerful, overly so, and was only to be used in small doses for near-death losses of blood, and could only be taken by mouth. Unfortunately, the patient had usually passed out from loss of blood, and was unable to swallow it.

Geuzi had finally found it. This was the shaman's medical reference. The same animal, pictured over and over again in various states of injury, with a remedy next to each one. Her cure was here if it was anywhere. She began to climb with new energy, the sun peeking over the horizon. She paid no attention.

She looked through the paintings, the drawings becoming harder and harder to follow due to their diminishing size and increasingly confusing remedies. She went up and up, and then, suddenly, stopped. She descended two feet. There, right there. The animal wasn't injured. It was perfectly fine. And yet it was still being cured of something.

Geuzi's heart raced as she looked at the cure and the multiple shapes. There was the animal, and another animal whom the shapes surrounded. It dawned on her. The pieces were contradictory, unless, of course, they weren't together. Some said triangles, some said circles. Both were there. And then, after the cure, the first animal seemed to stand straighter than ever, the second one slouching down, looking depressed.

Geuzi actually laughed out loud. She had found it. After all these years of searching, she had found it.


	3. His Reluctance

Pofu was up bright and early. Well, maybe not bright. The sun hadn't risen. The first thing he had noticed was that Geuzi was gone. It worried him. Pofu knew she had every right to want the cure, but he simply couldn't bear the thought of what would happen if she did. He wasn't quite sure what would happen but he couldn't think of a single decent thing from the facts that he had pulled from her head without her consent, and most likely against her will.

Taos came out, yawning and stretching. Pofu turned around with a smile. Taos groaned. "I said _bright_ and early. You priders are supposed to get up late." He moaned again, rubbing at his eyes with a forepaw. "Oh, godsIdon'tlikegettingupthisearly."

"If you want to sleep—"

"No, no . . . I'm up. Stupid hour till sunrise." Taos yawned. "Where's Geuzi? Seen her?"

Pofu shook his head. "She was gone when I was up." He paused. "I was thinking we could talk somewhere else. You know, like the back of Pride Rock."

"Alright." The two started their way around Pride Rock and up the back. "You know," pointed out Taos, "this is where Fujo and Taabu practically proposed to each other."

Pofu smiled. "If you'd call it that." He sighed. "He was a good king. Even if overweight."

Taos grinned. "So, how many fat jokes were there?"

"Less than you'd think."

"Hnh." Taos flipped down onto his back on the grassy rock. Pofu followed suit. "If I fall asleep, jab me."

"Right," said Pofu.

Taos stared at the stars, waiting for Pofu to begin. He finally turned to look at Pofu. "Well?"

Pofu smiled. "It's kind of hard to know where to start." He sighed. "Taos, I love you."

Taos's head snapped back to Pofu. "Pofu, I told you, I'm not like—"

"I love you like a brother."

"Better. Please continue."

Pofu sighed. "It's just been so hard, having you gone. I . . . I really, really missed you. You've been the best friend I've ever had. We had so much fun together. I could tell you anything, and you'd always be there, right there."

Taos chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I guess I never really realized how much I meant to you." He looked back over at Pofu. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, Taos. You're everything for me. If you were a lioness, I'd have asked you a long time ago to be my mate. You're something very special, Taos."

"I'm going to ignore that last part."

Pofu laughed. "Taos, I really do love you. You've done everything for me you could. Even when I was cruel to you, when I did everything I could to make you despair, you were there for me. Even then you were kind to me. . . . I don't know if I realized it, but I think you knew what I was going through. You wanted to make me happy. And you did at your expense and pain."

Taos said nothing, merely staring at the stars. Finally, he said quietly, "Those weren't happy days for me."

"I know. I—I just want to say I'm sorry for that. You have no idea how much it hurts me think of the pain I caused the pride . . . especially you. You were nothing but good to me."

"Pofu, I . . . I wonder about that sometimes. I didn't always think too nicely toward you. I—I wanted to hurt you sometimes. Badly. I wanted to leave you, like the others left you. I wanted to leave you with no one to turn to, with no one to run to. I even thought about killing you. I mean really killing you. I tried to think of what would cause you the most pain, thinking about what to rip out first, and second and third. I still can't believe I thought that. But I did. And then I just left you."

"You had every right to. I preyed on you more than anyone. I—I loved your misery." Pofu bit his lip. "I'm really, truly sorry for that."

"I know."

There was a short pause. "Why . . ."

"Did I leave you?"

"I don't have any right to ask you that," said Pofu.

"You have every right. From what it sounds like, I left you when you needed me most."

"Yes."

"I left . . . I left because I thought that you weren't there anymore. I wanted to help you, Pofu. You were such a happy cub and such a cruel, cruel youth. I wanted to make you that cub again. I left because . . . I gave up. I thought you wouldn't change. I thought that there wasn't any hope for you. I gave up on you, Pofu."

The words hurt. They were the truth, and absolutely justified, but they still hurt Pofu. "You gave up?"

"Completely." Taos sighed. "I was wrong to. This is proof."

"No. You were right. I was hopeless. It was just luck . . . if you had given up a day before, or two days, whichever it was . . . I would have killed you, Taos. I would have killed you, and Fujo, and Kovu. And I would have been king. I would have been the same, bloody king that Jadi was. Maybe worse. I was a lost cause, if you had given up on me earlier. You stayed until I made you go. I told you to leave."

"But still . . . I shouldn't have left anyway."

"If you hadn't you'd be dead. Jadi would have killed you, like all the other males. I'm fairly sure he would have killed me, if I hadn't been harmless in his eyes." Pofu smiled. "I guess it's good that you left."

"Maybe. But I still feel I gave up on you."

Pofu paused. "Taos, I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone else. There's a lot of things I want to tell you I haven't told anyone. But this . . . Taos, you were the reason I changed. I was torn in half, my demons with a death grip on me, telling me to kill you all. Starting with you. But I couldn't. I couldn't let them beat me. I couldn't let you die. I was horribly tortured, Taos. I relived every horrible memory this pride ever had. But you were the reason I never gave in. You made me stay me."

"It's good to know that."

"Taos, you're the best friend I have. You could have chosen any other cub, but you chose me. And I want to do anything for you. Anything." He turned to fix Taos with his sightless stare. "And I'm not going to let you die, Taos."

Taos looked at Pofu, confused. "Die?"

"I know what Geuzi has planned."

"She _told_ you?"

"I looked into her mind. I thought she'd be a threat."

"So you just barge right in? Have you been looking at my head, too?"

"_No_. I would _never_ look in your mind without permission. But it's a good thing I looked into Geuzi's. I won't let her do this to you."

"Do what, exactly?"

"You don't know?"

"Nobody knows."

"Damn it, she'll take your soul!"

"No. It's worse than that. We know that much. Actually, I'd like that. If she had my soul, wouldn't I always be part of her? At least until she died."

"I want you _you!_ I need you!"

"Pofu," said Taos gently, "she needs me, too. More than you do."

"She doesn't!" yelled Pofu. "You have no idea how much I need you! I wasn't just blind when you were gone, I was crippled! You always were there, and you left! I tore myself apart over that! I didn't eat for days, I didn't sleep for days, all because I drove you away! Those were the worst days of my life! Even worse than when Kovu and Fujo died, even worse than I felt when my father died! I need you, Taos! More than she ever could!"

"Do you really think that, Pofu?"

"Yes!"

"You're wrong. You have no idea what she's going through. I've been with her for four years. She needs me. She is horribly, horribly lost. She doesn't understand how to live. She wants to deal out punishment, make the world pay for how she feels. She's killed so many animals, been kicked out of so many kingdoms. Do you know what she was doing before I found her? She was hiring herself out. She never learned to hunt. She would kill whoever you liked, let you use her body however you wished, only would you please feed her. She was an assassin, Pofu, and a whore. She still is, despite how much I've tried to help her. I can't help but look at her and feel utter pity. She's lost, Pofu, and she needs my guidance. She needs me."

"I don't want you to die, Taos. Please. I won't let you die."

"I may not."

"She's taking your soul!"

"No. She'll use it. She'll use it and destroy it. There won't be an afterlife for me, Pofu. When I die, I'll die dead. We just don't know if I'll go on living after she uses it, or die there. Does a body need a soul?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out! Taos I—I love you! I won't let her do this to you!"

"Pofu, you're getting too excited about this. She's not doing this to me. I'm giving myself to her. I'm letting her do this; I want her to do this."

"You can't mean that," whispered Pofu.

"I do. I understand the consequences; I could have pushed her away long ago, and told her to go away. She would have left. But I won't leave her. When she's run out of a kingdom, I'll be right by her, because she needs me. All I want to do is help, Pofu. Can you think of any greater sacrifice?"

"Taos . . . Taos, please . . . I'm asking you—no, begging you not to do this. You're damning yourself. We were best friends. You valued no one's opinion higher than mine, and the same for me. If that meant anything, please, don't do this. Send her away. Just don't let her do this to you."

Taos looked away, very unhappy. "Pofu, it does mean something to me. It means a lot. But that just isn't how the world should work. The world would be a better place if we didn't push animals like her away just because of the consequences of helping them. You don't know how to sacrifice Pofu; none of the world does. But we would be much, much happier if we did." Taos sighed. "If this is what you wanted to talk to me about, I'm sorry. I won't change." He stood to leave.

Pofu felt a tear slide down his face. "Taos . . ."

Taos turned, hesitated, then held out a foreleg. Pofu embraced him, weeping. "It'll be fine," said Taos. "I'm here."

"I won't let you go," whispered Pofu fiercely. "I won't let you go."

Taos dropped his foreleg, Pofu still holding on. Taos put his back, rubbing the back of Pofu's massive neck, nearly being dragged to the ground by the weight Pofu was putting on his neck. "Come on, Pofu. Just . . . control yourself."

Pofu let go of him, his eyes still leaking. Pofu rolled over and sat up. "Look," said Taos, "you've lived all these years without me. You can do it now." He gave Pofu a brotherly kiss.

"But it's so good to have you . . . You have no idea what it would be like if you were gone again."

"You have me now though." Taos smiled. "I'll try to make the best of it. And who say's I'll die, anyway?"

"I won't let her do this," said Pofu. "She'll never touch you, so help me."

Taos bit his lip. "Pofu, I don't want you to do anything to her. Please. I . . . I brought her here for a reason. Just don't touch her. For me." Pofu frowned, not saying anything. Taos took it as willing acceptance. "Thank you." He walked back down the back of Pride Rock, the sun illuminating some of the ground around Pride Rock.

Pofu heard him go, tears still sliding down his face. Geuzi's face flashed into his mind, angering him. He noticed how his claws slid out. He let them stay, digging them into the ground.

_I'm sorry, Taos_. _There are just some things I have to do_.

oOo

Geuzi finally walked into the den after the lionesses had caught breakfast. The meal had just begun when she arrived. Numerous heads turned toward her as she walked in. A carcass had been left for her over by Taos, Pofu, and Shani. She headed toward Taos, then lied down when she reached the carcass.

"How thoughtful," she muttered before she began to eat.

Taos smiled. "You seem happier." Shani blinked. The lioness in front of her didn't look happier at all.

"That happens after you kill a few animals."

"You didn't," said Taos. He didn't know whether or not to believe her.

"No," conceded Geuzi. "As much as I'd have liked to, no."

"Where were you?" asked Shani. "We missed you for the hunt."

"Ha, ha. I'm a guest. Honor me, hag."

"Is that how you treat your elders?" asked Shani, smiling.

"All the time."

"Where _were_ you?" asked Taos. "I was worried."

"Places."

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"Any loss of life?"

"No."

"Fine." Taos resumed talking to Shani. He knew better than to press Geuzi farther than one-word answers. When she wanted to talk, she would.

Geuzi ignored Taos just as easily as he ignored her. She lowered her head down to take a bite from her carcass when some movement caught her eye. After she took the bite she saw Pofu biting into his own carcass greedily. He had asked for one for himself, preferring not to share today.

Geuzi watched in, smiling and eating her own carcass as she watched him with his. Pofu ripped the meat from the bones, his claws sinking into the meat, squeezing the juice from the carcass. She watched him with appraising eyes. And she liked what she saw. How his massive paws cradled the carcass, how big his body was, how overwhelmingly large and wonderfully toned those muscles of his were.

She shuddered. The pride had definitely missed something when Pofu decided to be abstinent. His thick black mane told her that he would undoubtedly gave given the pride plenty of cubs, and many, many of them males. Geuzi licked her lips in a way that had nothing to do with how appetizing the carcass was. She might not be able to feel all of sex, but it was still the most wonderful act in the world.

She smiled. Taos was right; she really did have a one-track mind. Or did fighting and sex count as two tracks?

For the first time in the pride didn't know how long, Pofu finished an entire carcass. He had simply gone to the hunters when they had come in, relieved them of the largest carcass, and lied down again by Taos and Shani again and began eating ravenously. He pushed his muzzle deep into the animal and dug his claws into it, taking his anger about the helpless corner Taos had backed him into out on the carcass.

Shani did her best to ignore his sudden viciousness. Taos couldn't help but stare. Pofu was finished with his carcass far before anyone else, despite the face that it was the biggest. He stalked out of the den, his mouth dripping and his paws leaving bloody pawprints on the floor of the den.

"Um . . . that was . . . different," said Taos. "I thought you said he barely ate anything."

"He does," said Shani. "He was just—different this morning. I mean, he's gone when I wake up, he stalks back into the den without even saying good morning, just telling me to bring back a carcass for himself, and then he just—brutalizes it. He looked like he was trying to kill it."

"Are you sure they finished the job when they hunted?" Taos tried to joke.

"Oh, believe me. It was dead. I made sure of that." Taos grinned, remembering Shani's fanaticism about triple-checking her carcass. Geuzi had never done that, no matter how well Taos had taught her to hunt. Shani sighed. "But he's worrying me. He reminded me a little of how he was before . . . You know, with the head problems."

"Are we caring, Shani?"

"Not a chance," she said smiling.

"Head problems?" asked Geuzi, the other two turning to look at her.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Shani.

"Hey, everyone misses some details. I have to introduce her to the whole kingdom."

"That's still a pretty big thing to miss."

"Miss what?" asked Geuzi, irritated again.

"Pofu can see your thoughts," said Taos.

"He _what?_"

"He can look into your head and pick out whatever he wants, whenever he feels like it, so long as he's touching you."

"Really," said Geuzi in an interested voice as she sat up.

"It's the reason we're in the mess we are now," said Shani. "He doesn't want to have a cub and have it end up blind or have it go through what he went through."

"Which is what?"

"Nothing short of hell."

"So it's hereditary?"

"He thinks it is. And when he feels something that strongly, he's usually sure about it. You wouldn't believe how many of the lionesses have tried to seduce him." Shani smiled. "He just shuts out their pheromones like they're not even there."

"And we all know who was first in line to try," said Taos, smiling slyly at Shani.

"Like hell. I wasn't even at the foot of the line, you little whelp."

"So where were you in the middle?"

Shani shook her head. "And these are the times I wish your mother slapped you."

Taos laughed. "So, where are you dragging me today?" asked Geuzi.

"Well I . . . I was supposed to be spending the day with Pofu, but he left."

"And?"

"And I guess I'll wait for him to come back."

"Good." Geuzi got up and walked out of the den. "I'll be back when I'm back."

Shani watched her go. "Is she always that much of a jerk?"

Taos smiled. "This is a good day."

oOo

Giza didn't feel good, which was an understatement. She had a "ginormous tummyache. It had been bothering her for a while. It had started the day before, and she had told her mother, who immediately suggested lying down and resting. The words had miraculous effect: she felt so much better, and she thought she'd go play with her friends now.

But despite her denial, the pain remained. Giza had told her mother about the bit of discomfort before she went to bed, her mother dismissing it as indigestion, and that it'd be better in the morning.

But it hadn't been. It had woken her up in the middle of the night, the pain having spread from just her gut. She had followed Geuzi out because she couldn't go back to sleep.

And she didn't go back to sleep even when she went back. She stayed awake the rest of the night, the pain increasing. She'd barely touched her breakfast, despite her mother's encouragement. She went out to play with the cubs, trying to ignore the pain. It finally evolved into the "ginormous tummyache" that forced her to go back home.

She dragged herself up the ramp of Pride Rock and over to her mother, who happened to be into the den. She went up to her mother's side, snuggling against it. "I don't feel so good, Mommy."

"Oh? What's the problem?" Uzuri licked her daughter gently. "I just hurt," Giza said miserably.

"Where?"

"Everywhere. And I've got this ginormous tummyache," she moaned.

"Just rest," said Uzuri. She looked up at Uwivu, who she had been talking to. "You see anything wrong?"

"No," said Uwivu. "Could be an infection."

Uzuri bit her lip. "I wish we still had Rafiki."

"Was he really that great?"

"He'd at least know what was going on." Uzuri stared down at Giza. She watched as her cub lied next to her side, eyes half open, moaning slightly with the pain.

oOo

Pofu had come back, and Taos had left with him. Pofu had walked off most of the frustration he felt with Taos, and any that was still there had evaporated over the course of the day. Both of them had had fun, the fun generally consisting of stupid, stupid things, the most notably stupid being the two of them starting a stampede in the gorge just to see if Pofu could outrun it. Taos had to help Pofu out of the gorge, antelope galloping underneath them.

They calmed down the stunts after that.

They finally came back to the den in time for dinner, only to have Pofu's promise from the previous night come back to bite them. Every cub wanted to hear the story _now_, save for one curled up by her mother's side. She wasn't feeling too good.

Pofu went first while Taos ate. Pofu had eaten more than enough that morning. "So," he asked the cubs, "what do you want to hear?"

"Something funny!"

"A love story!" Taos nearly choked on his meat.

"No, make it scary again!"

"That was the last story!"

"Love story!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Pofu sighed. "Alright. Love story."

"YEAH!"

Pofu looked over at Taos, who was shaking his head. Taos despised these. Pofu didn't like them all that much, either. Pofu told them the story of Ashki and Askari. He made it up as he went, and usually by about half-way through he had the entire story done in his head.

Ashki and Askari had been two ordinary cubs, save for the fact that Ashki was a princess, and Askari was just a boy, no special privileges at all. But he still was a male. The king had a son, a very possessive and jealous son. The prince was betrothed to Ashki; it was why she was considered a Askari loved Ashki as well, and truly loved her; he didn't simply desire her as a mate like the prince, Shaka, did.

Shaka saw how much Askari loved Ashki, and hated him for it. His father began to grow old and weak, and Shaka took more and more control over the kingdom. But Shaka wanted more. He wanted to get rid of Askari, to make him stop meeting Ashki for those long walks and those nights spent staring at the moon together (Pofu despised having to censor the story for the cubs).

But then the king abdicated, and Shaka ruled. His very first order was for Askari's exile. Askari left, despite how he wanted to stay, and Shaka took Ashki as his unhappy queen. Askari was nearly driven insane without Ashki. He returned to the kingdom and demanded that Ashki come with him. Shaka refused, instead enacting the penalty for returning out of exile: death.

Shaka had Askari herded off a cliff, watching happily with Ashki by his side. Ashki watched Askari fall and heard his terrible scream—and jumped off after him, so they would be together for eternity.

Or, they would have been, if Pofu had gotten to that point in the story. The stories took quite some time, at least an hour, and usually more. The mothers loved them; they kept the cubs out of their fur. But Pofu didn't finish the story. He was in the middle of a moonlit walk that would have undoubtedly ended in something wonderful (in his opinion) if it hadn't been censored when Geuzi walked in.

She had spent the day at the Tree of Life, looking over the cure over and over. She had walked into the den, took a glance around it, and headed for Taos when Giza caught her eye. "Oh, gods," she breathed. She rushed over to the cub and picked it up, heading for the hole that led out the back of the den.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" yelled Uzuri angrily. She followed Geuzi and her daughter out the back of the den.

Geuzi dropped Giza as far away from the den as possible. Giza feebly swiped at Geuzi, her mind clouded. Geuzi turned to Uzuri. "She's sick."

"You think I haven't noticed that?"

"Very sick. How long ago did this start? I mean anything."

"She . . . she had a stomachache. That was yesterday."

"Then this will be in effect by morning, at least."

"What?"

"Your daughter has m'so."

"M'so?"

Geuzi looked down at Giza. "It's a disease that causes horrible pain. A few hours after getting it, they begin to feel it. Their body is overwhelmed with pain slowly. They finally go insane from it, and will attack anyone. Anyone scratched or bitten will be infected." Geuzi tilted Giza's head back.

"What are you going to do?" asked Uzuri.

"I'm going to kill her."

"No!" Uzuri launched herself at Geuzi, knocking her to the ground. They rolled once, Geuzi coming out on top.

"Listen to me. It's the kindest thing we can do."

Uzuri began to claw at Geuzi's forelegs that pinned her, drawing blood from deep gashes. "No! I won't let you! I won't!"

"We'll kill her in the end!"

"Geuzi!" Geuzi turned to see Taos coming out of the den. "Get off her!"

"She asked for it," Geuzi said, stepping off.

"She's going to kill my cub!" yelled Uzuri to Taos.

"Geuzi!" said Taos, shocked. "I told you—"

"The cub has m'so," said Geuzi coldly.

Taos looked at Giza, incredulous. "_Rabies?_"

Uzuri gasped. "Yes," said Geuzi. "We need to kill it now. It will infect others."

"Giza is not an 'it!'" yelled Uzuri.

"Uzuri, please, calm down," said Taos. "Geuzi didn't mean anything."

"She's going to kill her!"

"She won't. Geuzi, come with me."

Geuzi followed him, taking a look back to see Uzuri cradling her cub. "Don't touch her," she said. "It's for your own good." She followed Taos toward the den, stopping outside the entrance.

"Alright," said Taos quietly, "is there any way to save her?"

"There are no plants. It's fatal, and it will only get worse. We should kill the little thing now. You're the one always going on about how I should be kind to others; well now I'm trying to."

"We are not going to kill her."

"We'll have to eventually."

"Look, can't you do anything for her?"

"I tried. You stopped me."

"No, I mean can _you_ do anything for her."

Geuzi stared at Taos. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Not going to happen."

"Come on, Geuzi."

"Do you have any idea how hard that would be? It might kill me."

"Oh, stop exagger—"

"I am _not_ exaggerating. I'm telling you the truth. It takes so much to heal something like this, it's not funny. I doubt even Ila wouldn't be drained."

"Look, can you at least try? You can stop if you need to rest."

"And it's damn hard to stop once you've started. Besides, look at this," Geuzi said, holding up a bleeding foreleg. "I've got this to deal with because of that idiot over there. I am in no shape to do that. Not when I'm done with me."

"Then do her first. She needs a lot more help than you."

"I'll die before I put a cub before myself."

"They aren't all out to get you. Please, Geuzi, just do it. Please."

"N—"

"Just think about it." Taos sighed. "At least go over there and comfort Uzuri. She needs it."

"Fine." Geuzi walked angrily over to where Uzuri was staring at her cub, unable to touch it, and sat down. Taos watched the two, Uzuri silently weeping, before finally going back into the den. Pofu had gone back to the story. The cubs were listening, but the mothers had heard what had happened outside. They looked at Taos when he came in, their faces worried.

"Pofu, can you be quiet?" asked Taos.

"He was getting to the best part!" protested a cub.

"Please. Everyone listen. All the cubs need to go back to their mothers now. Everyone is to stay in the den for tonight. If you have to use the grass, do it quickly, and be back here as soon as you can."

"Who do you think you are to be giving orders inside my den?" demanded Uwivu angrily.

"I'm sorry, your highness," said Taos. "Perhaps you'd like to tell the den what to do when a cub has rabies?" Uwivu was silent. "No one is to leave the den any longer than they have to. And above all, no one—_no one_—is to go back there on that ledge. It's for your own good."

"It can't be rabies," said a lioness. It was Fina. "It just can't."

"Geuzi says it is."

"What does she know?" asked Uwivu bitterly. "She's been nothing but an ass."

"She knows a lot more than any of us. No one is to leave the den unless it's absolutely necessary. Is that clear?" There was a general murmur of assent fro the lionesses. "Good. Pofu, come here."

Pofu walked over. "What?"

Taos lowered his voice to normal volume. "We're sleeping back here tonight. We're blocking this hole. It's the only thing that I can think to do. Just keep everyone in the den and away from Giza."

"Geuzi and Uzuri are still out there," Pofu pointed out.

"I know. But I can't very well ask Uzuri to leave. And Geuzi needs to be there . . . for when it happens."

Pofu sighed. "You put too much trust in her."

"You don't put enough."

oOo

"There isn't anything we can do for her, is there?" asked Uzuri, her eyes still dripping. She looked over at Geuzi. "Is there?" she repeated.

"No."

Uzuri turned back to Giza. The cub was moaning, her paws on top of her head. She was rolling back and forth slightly, eyes tightly shut in pain. Uzuri watched her daughter miserably. She had already tried to cuddle her and had been swiped at. All Uzuri could do was sit and watch. She turned to Geuzi again. Geuzi was staring at the cub calmly, claws out.

"Aren't you even sad? This is my daughter that's dying!"

"I can't cry, if that's what you're asking. I'm unable to. But no, I'm not sad. I offered to put your daughter out of her misery and you turned me down." Geuzi looked over at Uzuri. "You are choosing to put your cub through unimaginable misery, and then you're going to have to kill her. And you think I'm cruel? Take a look at yourself. Your cub is gone. That isn't Giza. I may be enjoying watching this cub die, but you . . . if you had and 'decency' or 'sense,' you'd kill her." _And long before she even got m'so_, Geuzi thought.

"I love her," protested Uzuri.

"You're looking for a cure that isn't there. This is foolishness. Every m'so victim has been killed. M'so isn't rabies; it's worse than rabies. But rabies is the closest thing that we have to comparing it. Do you know what happens when there is an outbreak of m'so? There is nothing but insanity. Animals attack each other, infecting more and more until there are no more to infect. And then they can only attack themselves."

"I don't want Giza to die."

"She's a cub. She has no right to live."

"She's a cub! She has every right to live! My brother killed cubs; he ate them or simply killed them because they were males! Every cub my brother killed had a full life ahead of him, a life to experience and feel and be happy! They never got that chance that they deserved. There is _nothing_ crueler than ending the life of a cub!"

"Look here!" said Geuzi angrily. She turned her face to show her three scars across her left cheek. "I got these from a cub. I have had them since I was one. One! Do you think that cub cared about my life? Do you think any of the cubs that tormented me cared about me at all? Cubs have no mercy. They are selfish, they are cruel, and they are despicable. I would kill every one of them if I had the chance."

"They aren't like that! They'll love you. Cubs are one of the most wonderful things in the world. They're absolutely pure. The only cruelty you'll ever get from them is the cruelty you put into them. There is nothing that I have cherished more than having that girl come up to me every night, just come up and snuggle against me, and say 'I love you, Mommy.' _Nothing_."

"You're a fool."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand more than enough."

"You're the fool."

"Look who's decided to torture their cub before killing them."

Uzuri didn't have an answer to that. She looked down at Giza, watching her moan in pain. Giza didn't fall asleep, the pain keeping her awake. The lionesses stayed awake as well. Uzuri couldn't sleep. She was worried about her daughter, and didn't dare leave Geuzi along with her. Geuzi wasn't about to fall asleep around a rabid cub.

Giza grew steadily worse. Her body began to move more. By sunrise, small bits of foam had begun to outline her mouth. Geuzi and Uzuri stared at Giza all night, thoughts flying through their heads as they sat in silence.

Finally Geuzi stretched out a paw to Giza. Uzuri didn't stop her. She knew her daughter's time was up. She looked on, a fresh stream of tears coming forth as Geuzi stretched her claws toward Giza's neck. Geuzi bit her lip. She put her paw on Giza's neck. Giza swiped at her, unable to reach Geuzi from the position she was in.

Geuzi stared down at the cub, then retracted her claws. She closed her eyes and became very still. Uzuri watched the paw on her daughter's neck, crying. Finally she couldn't bear the waiting any longer. "Do it now, Geuzi. Please." She looked up at the lioness. "Geuzi?"

Geuzi was breathing heavily. She began to swing forward and backward a little bit as her chest heaved. Her muscles slowly grew more prominent as they were flexed more and more, the ones in Geuzi's shoulders actually pulling the flesh on her forelegs so much that it broke apart what clotting had built up overnight. Geuzi's breathing became more and more labored.

"Geuzi?"

Every muscle seemed to be stretched to its breaking point. Geuzi's body was rigid, her muscles standing out. Her heart beat faster and faster. Uzuri watched her, worried. Geuzi eyes screwed up, the sounds of her breath easily audible through her open mouth. Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Geuzi's muscles stopped straining. She collapsed.

"Geuzi!" Uzuri stared at her, watching Geuzi's chest heave up and down. "Geuzi, are you okay?"

"Mommy?"

Uzuri turned around to see Giza pushing herself up from the ground. "Giza!" Uzuri bent down to embrace her daughter. She kissed Giza. "Oh, I love you so much."

"Mommy, what happened? I had the weirdest dream. And it hurt so much."

"You're okay now." Uzuri licked her daughter again. "Oh, I'll never let you out of my sight again. Geuzi—" Uzuri turned to look at the lioness. Geuzi was still on the ground, chest still going up and down frantically, but less than before. "Geuzi? Taos!" Uzuri yelled. "Taos, get out here!"

Taos ran out. "What?" He spotted Geuzi. "Geuzi!" He ran to her, knelt down by her head. "Geuzi?"

Taos had to strain to hear her words. "Damn you and your good influence," Geuzi whispered. She slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

Geuzi woke up slowly, refusing to open her eyes. She simply lied there, letting the noise of the den wash over her. There were a few lionesses talking. She recognized them as the older ones. But she didn't hear Shani's voice. The sound of the laughter of the cubs was heard, as well as the sounds of little shuffles as they wrestled.

Geuzi's exhaustion was gone, or very nearly so. She could hear Taos talking to Pofu, with Pofu's words about her. "I'm saying that anyone would have felt sorry for that cub. She didn't have a change of heart, Taos, and she never will." _Well_, thought Geuzi, _that much is true_. "Just leave her."

"For the four hundred and seventy-ninth time, no. Why does everyone expect me to leave her?" said Taos. "She needs me. I brought her here for a reason. If anywhere can make a better person, it's here. In my opinion."

"And you weren't homesick?"

"Maybe a little."

"She'll use you, Taos. Use your soul, and get rid of you."

"I know, Pofu. We've been over this. Please, just drop it."

"Fine."

Geuzi was puzzled. There was no way Pofu could know. Taos said he wouldn't tell, and he never, ever lied. Geuzi realized it and smiled. Pofu must have pulled it out of her head.

_Jerk_.

Geuzi rolled onto her back. She wanted to go back to the Tree of Life. She had the drawings memorized, but it felt good to have them there. She just needed to get the materials, and it would work. A cry of "She's awake!" came from one corner of the den, interrupting her thoughts. Geuzi cursed herself for rolling over.

A small thing landed on top of Geuzi's chest, squeezing it. Geuzi let out a gasp if surprise. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Geuzi raised her head to see Giza hugging her chest. A broad smile was across the cub's face.

"Get off me," said Geuzi, disgusted.

Giza sat up so she was sitting on Geuzi's chest. "See? I knew you loved me."

"Uh, no. Ew."

"Come on. Not even a smidgen?"

"No smidgen. Get off me."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't explain myself to cubs." She pushed Giza off her. If this weren't the Pridelands and Taos hadn't stressed so much to play nice, she would have smacked the cub clear across the den. As it was, Giza was bumped off her, though not as nicely as she'd have liked.

"Why?" she asked.

Geuzi let out a snarl as she swept back a clawed paw. "Geuzi," warned Taos. Geuzi settled for slamming her paw against the floor of the den.

"Taos!" she complained.

"Just control yourself, Geuzi."

"Maybe I'll take out my anger on you."

"Can't touch this."

"Oh, I'll touch it, alright." Geuzi looked down to see Giza entwining herself in her legs.

"Thank you," the little cub said again.

Geuzi nudged Giza away. "Get away from me, you little—thing."

"But—"

"Giza, could you please just leave us alone?" asked Taos. "For a few minutes?"

"Alright," said Giza grudgingly. She walked back to the other cubs.

"Geuzi, be nice to the poor cub," said Taos.

"Over my rotting corpse."

"You saved her life, Geuzi. She's just trying to show her gratitude. Why be so nasty?"

"How long was I asleep?" asked Geuzi, ignoring the question.

"A day," said Taos.

"A day?!"

"A day." Geuzi began looking over her body frantically, checking to see if everything was still there, scowling when she noticed her forelegs, the gashes the Uzuri placed still there. She'd fix those later. "But the hunters should be back with breakfast soon."

Geuzi scowled at Taos about a minute later when she finished making her checks. "This is your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"You and your stupid sacrificial shit." Taos smiled as she lied down, finally satisfied that everything was there. "Me feeling sorry for Uzuri. Bah."

"And you didn't feel sorry at all for little Giza?"

"No."

"Not even a smidgen?"

"There are no smidgens of love in this den for any cub. Not from me."

"'Cause I think Giza's got a bit of a hero-worship thing going on."

"If I find her stalking me one more time, she won't live. And she had better remember that I warned her."

"Stalking?"

"I go to take a leak and she just follows me."

Taos threw his head back, laughing. "That's a new one!"

"One of these days, I'm going to tear out your sense of humor and rip it to shreds."

"Like hell," growled Pofu. Taos was stunned by the dead seriousness of Pofu's tone.

"Pofu, it's just a joke." Pofu didn't answer, moodily setting his head on his paws. "Cheer up. Show me happy."

Pofu frowned.

"Okay, show me sad."

Pofu frowned.

Taos sighed. "Forget it."

"My face was starting to hurt," grumbled Pofu, turning onto his back.

"See, that's a joke." Taos turned back to Geuzi and began to speak when he saw she, too, had her head down. "Are you two trying to sleep?"

"A little," said Pofu.

"Oh. Well then, I should probably just—"

"—shut up," finished Geuzi. Her ears flicked upward as she heard a snarl escape Pofu in response to what she had just said. It amazed her how strong his devotion to Taos was. Taos had been gone for eight years and Pofu still considered him a friend, even if he did leave him. She was fairly certain Pofu would die for Taos. She was pretty sure that he'd do as Taos asked when push came to shove, though.

_He must have had a hell of a childhood_, she thought, _getting the complete mindset of an adult as soon as he was born_—Geuzi stopped and smiled. _Well, maybe there is someone that was worse off than me_, she added as an afterthought. She smiled. She knew just how to get Pofu out of the way.

The meat finally arrived five minutes later. Geuzi immediately began wolfing her food down, only slowing down when Taos told her to. "I have places to go," she said sourly. Not long after that she was finished and out of the den again. Taos shouted to her, "Be careful! You might hurt something!" He heard her bitter burst of laughter. He turned to Pofu and Shani, who were next to him. "Well, she might. She's been through a lot. She's overtaxed her body before."

"Haven't was all?" remarked Shani dryly. "Look at me, hunting at the age of eighteen."

"Have you ever held your breath till you fainted?"

"No. No one's that stupid."

"She has. And she can't help it."

"Do you expect me to coddle her and say, 'Oh, you poor thing' the next time she comes into the den?"

"She'd kill you if you did that."

"Then maybe I will. It's nice to know when you'll die instead of waiting for old age to come around and kick you in the arse."

"If you say so, my elder."

"Pofu, should I cuff him?"

"You'd have cuffed me," he pointed out, pushing himself from the floor. "Nice and hard, too."

"Yes, but we want him to stay." Shani turned to Taos. "Are you staying?"

Taos looked at his carcass. "I . . . Well, Geuzi doesn't really like being pinned down."

"Oh, for Aiheu's sake," said Pofu. "You're in the position you're in because you've always done things for _her_. Do you want to stay?"

"Well . . ."

"Complete honesty, Taos. I'd do no less for you."

"I don't know. I guess, but . . . well, that cub-queen really does look like she wants me gone."

"Uwivu's not queen," said Shani. "She's just in charge because Uzuri hasn't stepped up. The kingdom's a mess."

"Look, Taos, do what _you_ want for once," said Pofu. "Are you a lion or not? The pride is pretty much desperate enough to let the next rogue that comes in take over. _I'm_ not going to rule. I'd have no control over the lionesses anyway; half of them hate me for my inaction with Jadi and the other half are like Shani, half-dead—"

"I'll show _you_ half-dead—"

"Fine, quarter-dead."

"Better."

"Taos, we need you here. I mean, yeah, we'll get along, but it'd just be . . . better."

"Pofu," said Taos, "I don't know any more about ruling that that Uwizu—"

"Uwivu."

"Whatever. I wouldn't be that much help. You guys would be fine. Like you said, sooner or later a rogue will come along and he can take the job."

"I've yet to hear a story where a rogue rules a kingdom well," said Shani.

"I've seen it happen. Besides, the kingdom would learn to get along better this way. Less fights."

"Or total war," said Shani.

"Have you had any happy thoughts while I was gone?"

"Well, there was Uchu."

"Uchu?" asked Pofu skeptically.

"Yes. I loved her."

"You're in wonderful humor today, Shani."

"No. I did. She was a wonderful cub. I loved her. Until I found out she had that little murderous streak."

"Kind of ruined everything, didn't it?"

"Somewhat." She turned back to Taos. "So, are you staying or not?"

"I'll . . . think about it." He looked up at Pofu, who was still standing and waiting to leave. "Are you trying to make a point?"

"Subtle, isn't it?" Pofu said.

"Alright, I'll go." Taos pulled one last bite of his carcass off and followed Pofu out of the den.

"If you two get into any trouble—" said Shani, imitating Taos's late mother.

"Then you'll dump me in the Graveyard and make me find my way home. I know."

Shani smiled. Of course he did. This was his home, after all.


	4. Their Struggle

Taos came back with Pofu after a day of slightly less stupid, foolhardy, and dangerous stunts, slightly only because they had used up all their best (and therefore stupidest) ideas the day before. It was still much more fun than Pofu had had in a long time, despite the fact that he had nearly died more times that day than any day with Jadi. He prayed Taos would stay. And if Taos didn't . . . well, Pofu might just leave with him. There were so few lionesses here that did like him. He was sure that Uwivu would have exiled him if she felt she had the power. She hated all males, thanks to Jadi and Nafsi. Especially Nafsi. Pofu couldn't remember ever seeing such bitter hate.

He and Taos walked into the den, laughing. Taos was exhausted, but the day only touched Pofu's stamina. He felt that his endurance and strength were the only decent things that had come out of his nightmarish episode with his own mind. Those, and a healthy respect for privacy.

Pofu smiled as he thought of the plans for tonight. Stargazing, him and Taos, on the back of Pride Rock, Pofu seeing everything through Taos's eyes. He hadn't actually done that since Jadi had begun to rule. He only had his memories of the times he'd spent with Tumai, staring at the heavens through her eyes. With her permission, of course.

But the two of them would have to get past the little sea of midgets first.

Every cub remembered perfectly well that Taos owed them a story. He'd have to appease them. Besides, Pofu wanted to hear some of the things that had happened, too. He talked happily with Taos until dinnertime, noticing how Taos seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. Finally dinner arrived, the sun beginning to set. Shani joined the two of them, brining a full carcass for Pofu and demanding that he eat it. "I don't want to have you starving," she said.

"Shani, I won't starve," Pofu protested.

"Eat," she demanded.

"Shani—"

"_Eat_. I swear, if your mother was alive . . ."

Pofu began chewing away at the carcass. "Why don't you just eat it, Pofu?" asked Taos. There's plenty of meat."

"There wasn't," Pofu said.

"Huh?"

"I told you he gave away his food when Jadi ruled," said Shani. "He had to get a long on a few mouthfuls a day, all because that brute wouldn't feed the cubs properly. And I keep telling him that he doesn't have to do it anymore, but . . ." She waved a paw at Pofu.

"He ate a whole one the other morning," pointed out Taos.

"That was different," said Pofu.

"How?" demanded Shani.

"I _wanted_ to do it then."

"Then want to now."

"It's a pain, Shani. I have to speed up my metabolism to get rid of what I have, and then I have to slow it back down to a normal lion's pace. It's not fun."

"And I have to endure these complaints _every time_. You think he'd cooperate."

Taos smiled. "I know what you mean. It's just as much of a pain controlling Geuzi. I don't know how Ila ever did it."

"Ila?" asked Pofu through a mouthful.

"She was a lioness that took Geuzi in. If it weren't for her, Geuzi might not be alive." He took a bite out of his own carcass, swallowed.

"Why?" asked Shani.

"Well . . . it's a long story, but the short version: Ila taught Geuzi how to heal. And she was the one who told Geuzi to fight back against the cubs that teased her. She helped Geuzi get stronger. Apparently, she—Geuzi—was completely weak before she met Ila. She didn't ever develop her muscles too well. So Ila decided to help her, put her through exercises until now she's at the point where she's go so much strength and endurance, I'm pretty sure she could outfight and outrun me."

"Hnh," said Shani. "So what'd Ila get?"

"I—I don't really thing she _got_ anything for what she did. I think Ila just felt sorry for Geuzi. That she loved her." Taos looked out of the den again. The sun was still climbing steadily toward the horizon.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Pofu. "You've been doing it all night."

"Doing what?"

"Looking outside."

"I'm just worried about Geuzi. She—well, she's just never gone this long without telling me. Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"She could be out killing someone," said Taos reluctantly. He looked away from the mouth of the den to see Shani's shocked face. "Oh, no, I'm sure she isn't doing that. If she does, I told her I'd send her away. She wouldn't risk it. Not here."

"We've had more than enough killings," said Shani coldly.

"Don't worry. She's not."

"I don't see what you're worried about," said Pofu. "She was gone this long the last time."

"No, I saw her," said Taos. "She showed herself to me."

"Where?" asked Pofu suspiciously.

"She was in Rafiki's tree."

"She was WHERE?" yelled Pofu.

"What? It's not like she's going to tear it up."

"Oh, I bet she would," said Pofu viciously. "I wouldn't put it past her. Being the witch she is—"

"She is _not_ a witch!" yelled Taos. Pofu and Shani stared at him, stunned by the outburst. "And don't you _dare_ call her that _again! Ever!_" He stared at Pofu, his face angry, the anger ebbing away quickly. "Just don't. Please. Just not that." He sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Don't worry," said Pofu. "Everyone has to blow off some steam. I don't know how you manage to hold it all in. You don't even curse."

Taos smiled. "It's just something you don't need to do." He bit his lip. "I'm just worried about Geuzi."

Pofu stared at Taos as his friend looked outside the den again. It could be seen out of the back of the den that the sun had almost touched the horizon. "Taos?" said Pofu.

"Hmm?"

"If you really are that concerned, let's just go look for her."

"Thank you," said Taos, relieved.

"Anything for you." The two got up and headed out toward the savannah.

"And what do I do if you don't come back?" called Shani.

"I dunno," called back Taos. "Give our carcasses to the cubs, I guess."

oOo

It was getting late. Geuzi knew she should have been back at the den by now. They'd be eating dinner. And Taos would be pining for her. She smiled. She knew exactly why he had brought her home, even if he thought she didn't. She wasn't exactly sure what she would do when the time came. _But he'd have second thoughts if he knew what I have planned_, she thought. As soon as she got Pofu alone . . .

She heard her name ring out through the air, cutting through the sunset. "Geuzi!" It was Taos. She banked away from the voice, the voice also going away from her. She'd be back at the den when he finally came back, having looked for her all night, and she'd laugh at his surprise. It'd be fun. But then, as she walked back, she heard another voice call out her name, deeper and much louder.

"Geuzi!"

Geuzi stopped dead. "Geuzi!" it called again. It was Pofu. She couldn't believe her luck. She walked over a hill to see him, standing there, listening. He let out another cry of "Geuzi!" as he began walking again, his massive frame making no noise as he moved through the grass, his heavily padded paws leaving imprints of his weight on the ground. Geuzi smiled.

Pofu. Pofu alone. Pofu completely, utterly alone.

She'd enjoy this.

"Pofu," she called. His head snapped toward her, the rest of his body following it a second later. She walked down to him, turning on her charm

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Taos and I are having to comb every inch of the kingdom for you." He smelled the pheromones coming from her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Geuzi," he rebuked.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone seductive.

"Turn those off."

"Turn what off? These?" She blew a breath at him, knowing how the pheromones would go with it.

"Yes. Those. You're wasting your time. They don't work on me." It was true. He simply shut out the hormones they triggered, the pheromones simply building up inside him until they faded away, their effect gone.

"Oh, but they could." She made to rub against him, but was pushed away. "Pofu, why don't you just give in? Just once?"

"You're Taos's," he said. "I don't want anything to do with a soul-stealer." He paused before heading toward Pride Rock. "Why don't you just sacrifice a newborn cub? _They're_ pure. And we all know how much you love—" He stopped, feeling her grab onto his tail with her mouth.

"It won't work," she said, dropping the tail and rubbing against him as she walked to his head. "It needs to be a—mature soul." She kissed the underside of his neck, then nibbled it. Pofu jerked away. He didn't like at all the idea of having her teeth around his neck. He didn't trust her. She was, after all, a killer.

"Fine. Great. A mature soul. Now can we go back? The sun is almost down, if my time-sense is correct, and I have plans."

"Yes," she purred. "Plans with me. Tonight." She moved to the other side of his neck and kissed him again, her tail wrapping around a foreleg.

"You're Taos's," Pofu said coldly.

"I'm _mine_," she said, her voice set alight with passion. "I do as _I_ please."

"I won't." He couldn't believe how she reeked of pheromones.

"You must want it," she said. "A lioness. At least to know what it's like." She rubbed against his shoulder.

"I have plenty of others' memories of sex."

"But don't you want to know what it's like? For yourself?"

"Not considering the consequences."

She pressed herself tight against his front, her tail wrapped firmly around his foreleg, her mouth leaning up to whisper in his ear in a low, husky voice, "I don't care about the consequences, Pofu. I want you. I want you so much. This—body, if you want to shame it by calling it that, oh, these muscles . . . I want you, Pofu."

"No."

"I've always wanted you. Since I saw you. Since I saw that wonderful, thick, black mane in that savannah. I've always liked big lions but Pofu . . . oh, Pofu!" She nibbled at his ear. "Oh, gods, if only I could have you . . ."

"No, Geuzi. We need to get back—"

"I need you, Pofu." She began to kiss him passionately, her words coming between the licks. "Oh, gods, I _want_ you. Oh, just take a look inside my head and you'll _see_. Pofu—Pofu, you have to take me."

Pofu swallowed. He could look into her mind; she was touching him far more than was necessary for the link to be established. He had nothing to lose. He looked inside. She spoke the truth. She wanted him tonight. The frenzy of lust that she had worked herself up to was incredible, and hadn't all been worked up just now. She honestly had wanted him before this. She didn't force the pheromones out through her now; they flowed, they _poured_, all in an attempt to seduce the male in front of her, the male that most nearly embodied everything she found appetizing in a lion.

But most of all she wanted _him_.

He retracted out of her mind to sense her staring into his eyes. She bit her lip. She drew her face up close to his. "Take me," she whispered. Pofu stared at her with his sightless eyes. It was wrong to do this, especially behind Taos's back. But now, just a chance, even a chance . . . He could sense Geuzi beginning to lower her head in defeat.

_Taos need never know about it_, he thought.

He let his hold on the pheromones loosen, the overflow pouring into his mind. He lowered his head to her neck and let his tongue snake out. He kissed her gently, his large, warm tongue caressing her neck. Geuzi closed her eyes in pleasure, opened them at the end of the kiss. She stared up into Pofu's colorless eyes.

"You can do better than that," she said seductively. She could practically see the pheromones at work in his mind, pushing him, coaxing him, begging him to—

Pofu let go of the hold on the pheromones. He pressed his muzzle to Geuzi's neck, forcing her to the ground. It was the start of something that continued the whole night.

But the sight wasn't unseen. They were watched. Taos watched them silently as the two copulated over and over. Taos felt tears slide down his face at the sight of the spectacle of lust.

_How could you? You were my friend, Pofu_. _How_ could_ you?_

Pofu didn't see his friend sitting on the hill, watching him make love for the first time in his life. Neither did Geuzi, although it was most definitely not her first. But finally, they finished. Pofu lied down next to Geuzi, exhausted. Taos stared down at the two as Pofu moved a hind leg over Geuzi, Taos's body having run out of tears, instead releasing cold, bitter feelings. He turned toward Pride Rock as Pofu snuggled closer to Geuzi.

oOo

Taos walked into the den, his head held high. Most of the den was awake, and they'd go out to hunt soon. They were leaving still later, relaxing into the comfortable routine of having no one force them to catch meals at a certain time. They were relaxed, beginning to feel at home once again. Not everyone welcomed the changes, however. The cubs didn't understand why they felt this way. They had lived their entire lives on a schedule and under tension. Relaxation was odd.

Taos walked over to Shani, who raised her head as he approached. He announced in a carrying voice, "I'm staying."

"Good," said Shani, laying her head back down. "Well, now I can die in peace," she said, smiling at her little joke.

"Excuse me, _rogue_," said Uwivu, walking up to Taos. "Who do you think you are to say if you can stay or not?"

Taos turned to her, a humorless smile on his face. "I'm only going to say this once, cub. This is _my_ home. I have never been exiled; you can't just kick me back out. So if you do want me gone, it'll mean banishment. Go ahead and see if your power goes that far."

"I am _queen_," said Uwivu coldly.

"You are _nothing_, cub. You have no status. You are most certainly not my mate. _I'm_ king now." Uwivu snarled at him. "There is no more cub-queen. This is _my_ kingdom now." He turned to the rest of the den. "You hear me?" he yelled, much louder than was necessary. "I'm king! I am! Me! I'll take any challenger to the throne! Anyone! Step right up!"

There was silence.

Taos turned back to Uwivu. "Anyone," he said, making her icy voice seem like a warm summer day.

Uwivu glared at him angrily, tempted to take the line he offered. She had nothing left here. Nevertheless, she forced out levelly, "Yes, _sire_."

Taos watched her go back to her space in the den, then lied down next to Shani. "Taos?" Shani asked. She received a grunt in response. "Are you alright? You're acting—strange."

"Be careful how you speak to your king, lioness," he said. He looked up at her with a smile that took all of the venom out of his remark. "I'm just—tired."

"You were gone all night," she observed.

"Yes," said Taos. He offered nothing more.

"Well, if it isn't too demeaning for his royal majesty, do you think you could scratch my back? There's a place there that I can't reach." Taos extended his claws to Shani's back. "Lower . . . little higher . . . yes! Right there. Ohhh. That's it . . . So, where's Pofu?" Shani yelped as Taos's claws dug into her. "I said scratch, not maim!"

"Sorry," said Taos honestly. "I'm a little out of it today."

"Obviously. You were acting as if you were hyped up on one of Rafiki's herbs when you came in. I'm surprised your speech wasn't slurred."

"Shani, he only got the dosage wrong once," Taos said, glad that the conversation was moving away from the previous night.

"Twice. And both times were hilarious, and you know it."

"Yeah," he said, remembering how one lioness and one cub had stumbled around the den drunkenly on two separate occasions. "You know, you've been a lot pleasanter, Shani."

"I had to butter you up to stay," she said with a smiled. She purred with contentment as Taos's scratching hit another sweet spot. "But now that you're staying, I'm back to being the biggest crab around." She sighed happily again. "Just as soon as you're done scratching my back. No rush. Ohhh, that feels good."

"Well, then maybe I won't stop scratching."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Shani, isn't it nicer to be pleasant to be around?"

Shani grinned as she closed her eyes. "Not a chance. It's a lot more fun to crab. And when you get to my age and begin to get my aches and pains, you can complain, too."

"But being nice seemed to come so naturally to you."

"That's because it did. I'm a very nice lioness Taos. I simply choose to be a pain in everyone's ass. Shh, don't tell."

"Why don't you be nice? For me?"

"It's more of a challenge being jerky."

"Come on. For me."

Shani smiled. "Maybe. I'll give you this: keep scratching my back like that and I'll be the sweetest so-and-so there is."

oOo

Pofu woke up, slightly tired. His internal clock said it was somewhere near midday. He rolled onto his back, groaning slightly. It hit him: Geuzi wasn't in his legs. He heard a flop and then heard Geuzi say, "Breakfast." The sweet aroma of meat rose to his nose. Buffalo. His favorite.

"I thought you didn't hunt," he said, rolling back over onto his stomach. He took a bite out of the carcass. _Delicious_.

"I don't _group_ hunt. I solo just fine."

"Get some yourself," he said, motioning her toward the carcass.

"I've eaten," she said. She came closer just the same.

"Shame. There's nothing like buffalo. My favorite."

"I know. That's what Taos said." She liked down next to him. "I'd get you anything after last night."

Pofu stopped chewing. The wonderful meat didn't taste quite so good. He forced himself to swallow. "Geuzi . . ."

"Yes?"

"About last night . . . just keep it between us. Don't tell Taos."

"Don't worry," Geuzi said with a smile. She gave him a lick on the ear. "I got what I wanted," she whispered into his ear. "I'd really look forward to another night like that, though. Any time." She gave him another lick, and paused waiting for him to do something. Pofu was frozen. Geuzi smiled. She wouldn't push him. She stood up and walked away from him.

Pofu tried to fight down a violent urge to vomit as a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. Despite his bodily control, his stomach still heaved. He couldn't keep it down. He puked, right on the carcass. Buffalo would never taste pleasant for him again.

oOo

Geuzi was surprised to find several animals at the den other than lions, all of them outside of it, Taos in the center of the group. As Geuzi walked by them into the den, she could swear she heard Taos actually trying to solve their problems. She smiled. Everywhere he went, he just couldn't resist trying to help others.

Geuzi lied down in the den, thinking about how, in a few days, she would be out of the Pridelands. As soon as Taos got finished with the icky, disgusting, formal business of—

"Where were you?" asked Shani, lying down beside her. She didn't look like the happiest lioness around. And, strangely enough, there was a cub on her back who was vigorously scratching at it. "Taos looked all over the kingdom for you last night."

"I was out," said Geuzi. "There are other places besides the den, you know."

"Oh, how wonderful. I never would have guessed." Acidic tones had crept into Shani's voice again.

"What are you pissed at me for?"

"I do _not_ look well on anyone who missed their shift for hunting," Shani said coldly.

"Back to your fanatic obsession again? Look, hag, I am not a member of this pride; I do _not_ group hunt."

"Then you'll be getting your own food."

"Says who?"

"Says Taos."

"Taos doesn't have any power."

"Where's Pofu?" snarled Shani.

"Where I left him. Why?"

"Taos has been looking for him. And when he finds out you've killed him—"

"I did _not_ kill him. I simply got from him what I doubt you've ever gotten once in your life."

Shani's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "He wouldn't."

"He did. And he was wonderful."

"I don't believe you."

"You think I care?"

"I don't give a shit about your opinion. You're on hunting duty for the next five days. I will not tolerate absence."

"I'd like to see you make me."

"I will," said Shani, her claws coming out. "Because I'm in a wonderful mood today. I'd be more than happy to thrash you."

"You and what army, you old hag?"

"I'll do it myself. I'll get Taos if I have you."

"Taos won't lift a paw against anyone. Especially not me."

"Oh, I'd say you've fallen from grace," said Shani, nodding behind Geuzi.

Geuzi turned to see Taos walking toward her, a mandrill by his side. "Guess what?" Taos said. "You're going to become a wonderful, contributing member of the Pridelands."

"Very funny," said Geuzi, turning back to Shani.

"You will not speak to me in that tone," said Taos coldly. Geuzi's had snapped back, surprised at the ice in his voice. "You are going to teach Erevu here everything you know about healing. He's so generously offered his services, and you are _not_ going to say no."

"I do what I want," said Geuzi firmly. She began to turn back to Shani.

Taos's paw caught her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He held his face close to hers, his blue eyes boring into her. "You are not to talk back to me. There are punishments just waiting, specially for you."

"_You are not my boss_." Geuzi glared back at him angrily.

"You _will_ obey your king." Geuzi gasped. "That's right. I'm staying. So if you don't like it, leave. And take your lover with you." She could see the rage in his eyes a moment before he tossed her head aside. He walked away angrily, only leaving behind the words, "Shani, come here. I need your opinion." Shani stood up, the cub on her back still hanging on until Shani told her to get off.

Geuzi watched him go, in shock of what had happened. He had seen them last night, and he was _angry_. She'd slept with plenty of other lions, and he hadn't said a word. But he wasn't just angry now, he was _furious_. His anger was beyond words.

A sudden, horrible thought struck her. Was his soul even pure anymore, or had this finally tainted it? No, no she was sure it was fine. He did this out of emotion, not out of hate. He did it out of love for her. But this change . . . who knew if his soul would stay pure when he was like this? He was acting irrationally, like he'd do anything. She swallowed nervously. One slip and she'd have lost everything, and would have to start over.

"Ma'am?" Geuzi's head jerked out of her thoughts to look at the mandrill. Erevu, that was his name. "Shouldn't we get started?" he asked politely.

"Yes," said Geuzi. "Yes, I suppose. Follow me." She began to lead him to Rafiki's tree. It was as good a place as any to teach medicine. Besides, she'd be out of here in a few days; Taos never did stay angry long, and as soon as all the pressures of ruling mounted up, he'd be more willing than ever to leave.

It was amazing how she underestimated Taos's anger and perseverance.

oOo

Pofu was walking back to Pride Rock. He didn't know how he was going to live with himself when he was with Taos. This wasn't guilt he was feeling. Guilt made you squirm, made you feel bad about what you did. It didn't tie up your stomach in knots and pull them tight, it didn't make you regret every step that you took closer to the source of the feeling. This was more than guilt.

He kept telling himself, _I did this because I had to_. _It was the only way_. It wasn't working. The guilt beyond guilt kept getting worse.

And then Taos was there. Right there, in the savannah, walking toward him. Smiling. Pofu relaxed slightly. Very, very slightly, right before the guilt took even more of a hold than before. "You didn't come back last night, Pofu."

"I—I was looking for Geuzi. Remember?"

"She showed up at the den. Around midday."

"Oh."

"But you didn't meet where we agreed to. Remember, over by Rafiki's tree?" asked Taos, an almost unnoticeable tone of unpleasantness in his voice.

"_There?_ I thought it was the gorge wasn't it? Or was that the second place? I forget." Pofu began to head past Taos.

Taos clubbed him across the face. Pofu staggered, surprised by the blow. "Don't lie to me," hissed Taos.

"Taos . . ." Pofu didn't know what to say. This wasn't Taos. Taos didn't get angry. Taos didn't even curse. The lion in front of him was so filled with blatant rage . . .

Taos hit Pofu again, claws out. "How could you?!" he screamed. "How could you do this to me, Pofu?"

"Taos—Taos, I don't—"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know, you son of a bitch!" He hit Pofu again. "I saw it! I saw the whole damned thing!!"

"Taos," said Pofu quietly, "I understand if you're angry, but—"

"Angry?! _Angry?!_ Pofu, I am f---ing pissed!! You f---ed her! I saw you, the whole damn night! Do you know how much that hurt?! I wanted to marry her, Pofu! I brought her here to get married! And then you do that!" Tears began to come from Taos's eyes. "You were my best friend, Pofu, and you _lied_ to me! Right to my face! You said you loved me, Pofu! You said you cared more about me than anyone in the world! And then you do this to me! I should have known you were the same lion that drove me away from here!"

"Taos—Taos, it's not true—"

Taos slashed Pofu across the face again. "Don't lie to me! You've lied to me all my life! You've played me for a fool! And I'm TIRED OF IT! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

He launched himself at Pofu, Pofu falling to the ground. Pofu hit Taos off of him, hoping he wouldn't have to hit Taos again. Pofu's head wad was knocked back to the ground as Taos leapt on him again, sinking all of his weapons into Pofu. Pofu roared out in pain. He took the only option available to him. He hit Taos, as hard as he could.

Taos staggered, dazed, and was sent rolling by Pofu's next blow. Taos wouldn't have had a chance if Pofu was trying to kill him; Pofu knew how to kill expertly, he had learned it all from others' minds. Taos didn't think about the possibility; he was consumed by his rage. He leapt up at Pofu again as soon as Pofu had gotten to his feet. Pofu hit him savagely across the face, knocking him to the ground, sending him rolling, Taos stopping on his back.

Pofu didn't wait for Taos to get up; he went straight to him and clamped down on a foreleg. Taos roared in pain and lashed out at Pofu's face, getting him across the cheek, and then swung again.

Pofu's left eye disappeared with the blow.

Pofu may have been blind, but the pain was still unbearable. He let go of Taos and staggered back. Taos didn't back down; the right eye was gone as well. All that remained was some of the organ that was still there, a gash in each eye. Pofu sank to the ground as Taos bit as hard as he could into Pofu's shoulder, Pofu roaring in pain. Taos dealt Pofu an uppercut, turning him onto his side, and began to attack Pofu's underside. Pofu may have not wanted this fight, but for Taos, it was to the death.

Pofu thrashed in pain, instinctively fighting for his survival. He finally managed to hit Taos off him, and didn't hesitate. He grabbed a foreleg in his mouth again. He turned, foreleg still in his mouth, gaining speed. On the third full turn Taos was literally airborne. Pofu slammed Taos's back into a tree. The thud was sickening. Taos lay still, whimpering at the base of the tree.

Pofu placed his massive paws before Taos's face, his eyes weeping blood, Pofu's head being filled with pain. "You don't know what I did last night," he said quietly. "You have no idea. Yes, I got carried away; I couldn't help that. But how I'm paying for it . . . Geuzi will have my cub, Taos. And it'll see minds, just like me. And it'll see yours. Your mind, Taos, your perfect soul. And it'll have that. And all of your memories. And my cub will take your place. Your soul won't be touched, Taos. But my cub won't ever live to see Heaven. And I did that for you. I made love to Geuzi for you. I went against everything you told me for you. I broke your trust. I've probably ruined our friendship forever. But I did it so that you'll live. My cub will die dead, but there's an afterlife for you." Taos stared up at Pofu's blood-stained face in silence, Taos's pain showing clearly in his face. Pofu swallowed. "If you want to kill me, if you want to banish me from your life forever, go ahead. You'll live. That's enough." Pofu walked back to Pride Rock, Taos staring at him as he left.

oOo

Pofu walked up the stair to Pride Rock. The pain in his eyes was unbearable, even when he tried to dull the nerves. His blindness would be obvious now to anyone. As he walked into the den, he heard gasps. He hadn't bothered to wash off the blood. It had undoubtedly dripped down his muzzle, leaving streaks.

Shani rushed to him. "Pofu, what happened?" She put a gentle paw to his face. "Who did this to you?"

He pushed her paw away. "No one. I—tripped."

"You _tripped?_"

"Yes. I was in a tree, and tripped and landed on this branch, and it didn't really hold that well, I mean, how many branches would hold me anyway, and I kind of just fell and . . . and I tripped."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, come over here, and I'll clean you up."

"Shani, I'm fine."

"Pofu, you are going over there. You are having your face washed. You are not going to protest." A steely tone had entered her voice that Pofu knew too well. If he refused, he was fairly sure she'd try to wrestle him down and drag him over there. It was her "I'm getting my way, or so help me Aiheu someone is going to pay" voice.

Pofu walked over to Shani's corner and lied down as she began to lick the blood off his face. It must have disgusted her, but she did it just the same. She stayed on the edges of his eyes, making sure she didn't put him in more pain than he was already in. She finally finished, talking all the while about what a shame it was, and what nice eyes he had had.

And she called _him_ a bad liar.

Pofu stood up when she said, "Okay, that's the last of it." She looked at him as he headed out the back of the den. "Where are you going?"

"Up back," was all he said before continuing on his way.

Shani stared at him, watching him go, then laid her head back down. She sighed. She knew the uselessness of pushing him for information. If he didn't want to tell, it'd be far too much work to try to get it out of him. But Taos was here now. The king could punish Pofu's assailants.

The attack might not have affected the way Pofu moved and sensed, but no animal should have their eyes slashed out like that. As she looked outside at the darkening sky she thought sadly of how his eyes would look: completely yellow-white, no longer having irises just a shade darker than his "whites."

Her vision of Pofu was interrupted as Taos limped into the den. Shani stared at him. "And what happened to you?"

Taos glanced around the den quickly. "Um . . . uh, it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Uh . . . Well, you see, I kind of—tripped."

"You tripped."

"Yeah, I was in this tree—yeah, climbing Rafiki's tree—and I kind of got the wrong branch and it cracked and all kinds of falling and screaming happened and I landed, and the branch kind of scratched me. . . . So yeah, I tripped."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Yes, I know."

"Would this have anything to do with the sad state Pofu's in?"

Taos swallowed. "I—wouldn't know."

"Such a bad liar."

"Shani—"

"No, I understand if you don't want to tell me. I learned a long time ago that little cubs have secrets, sire."

"Don't you 'sire' me."

"Yes, your majesty."

Taos sighed. His body still burned from the torn muscles and the sleep deprivation. He hadn't slept since yesterday. The alertness that his blind rage had brought on had worn off after the fight. He wanted to sleep. But before he even thought about it—"Shani, where's Pofu?"

"He's out back. I think he went up the back of Pride Rock. Why?"

"There's something I need to finish," said Taos. He stalked out the back of the den.

oOo

Pofu lied on his back, the pain all he could concentrate on. His eyes gave him more pain than he could have imagined. He wasn't used to deadening pain. Despite all his efforts, he still felt a dull ache where his eyes were, or what was left of them.

He didn't see any point in healing them. He was blind as it was. He had seen fine with them, he could see fine without them. He didn't expect to be alive much longer to enjoy his eyes, healed or unhealed. Taos would seek him out.

Pofu thought bitterly about how he could count those that would miss him on one paw. Maybe Shani. Maybe even Geuzi. And Fina. She had been rather good to him, ever since she'd lost everything she had at Jadi's paws. She'd even hinted at wanting to be his mate, even before Taos came, back during Jadi's cruel reign. He'd looked into her mind and found, surprisingly enough, honesty. He'd told her no. He had to. He couldn't have a mate. A mate would have cubs. And cubs were one thing Pofu had refused to give, not wanting to pass on his blindness, or his powers. Until now.

That was it. Three lionesses, one a maybe, one extremely doubtful. And the cubs, of course, would miss their stories. But Taos wouldn't miss him. That hurt the most. Taos had stood by him, given him a friend when he had no others.

And now Pofu was paying for all the cruelty he had given Taos. He had made sure that Taos would live a good, long life, but he had even hurt Taos then. He had taken the lioness Taos loved. But he would pay for that, too. He was giving Taos the soul of his cub. Now he would give Taos his life, with the wish that it would be the only kill Taos would have to make, and the hope that Taos would consider Pofu's debt to him settled.

Pofu heard pawsteps coming up the back of Pride Rock, ones he recognized easily. He thought sadly of what a horrible state he was leaving the kingdom in, if there even was a kingdom anymore. Chaos, that's all there was. Anarchy.

He could have even stopped it at one point. He could have tried to kill Jadi, tried to kill Uchu. He might have died, but he wouldn't be the disgrace he would die as now. No, he had waited, "serving the kingdom," letting good animals die. There was no kingdom now, all thanks to his inaction.

The pawsteps stopped just a little ways from Pofu's hind legs. "Pofu," said Taos.

"Yes," Pofu whispered.

"This fight ends here."

Pofu swallowed as he closed his eyelids, bringing forth blood. "Alright," he said. He arched his head back, exposing his neck. "Just do it quickly. It's all I ask."

"Quickly?"

"Please." _Just let me find peace_.

"Alright. Thank you."

Pofu blinked, more blood coming. "Thank you?"

"Thank you. Now would you like the longer version?"

"You—won't kill me?"

"No." Taos walked next to Pofu and lied down on his back. "May Aiheu claim me the day that happens."

"But Taos—"

"Pofu, be quiet and listen. Alright? I have a few things I want off my chest."

". . . Alright."

Taos stared at the sunset. "I suppose I should begin with what I did to you today. . . . Pofu, I don't know what to say about your eyes. No one should have to go through that, blind or otherwise." He paused. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not too much. I've suppressed it."

Taos closed his own eyes. "Oh gods . . . Pofu, I am very, very sorry for that. I acted and I didn't think at all. I just—I just saw you, and Geuzi, and—and that hurt, Pofu. I knew she was far from chaste, but it hurt. I didn't expect you to become one of her lovers. Everyone else was just a lion, some random lion, but you . . . I knew you, Pofu. And I love Geuzi. And to have you take her like that . . . from me . . ."

"I—"

"Pofu, I didn't know what did last night. You're giving up the soul of one of your cubs for me. I know that must not be easy, what you're doing. But I didn't think. I acted. And I've hurt you, horribly. Pofu, I just hope you'll forgive me. For everything I've done today."

"Taos, I deserve—"

"Oh, don't give me that heroic crap—"

"Shut up and listen. Please. I needed today. I've never felt so . . . the only word I can think of is 'carefree.' Taos, today and last night I paid for what I did too you all those days when we were together."

"I only feel worse. You have no idea what's eating at me, Pofu. All of this guilt. I shouldn't have left you. I've been tortured by that thought ever since I did leave. I'm an insomniac, Pofu, did you know that? All those nights, just thinking about how much you'd miss me . . . hoping you would miss me, and not turn into this monster when I was gone." Taos shook his head. "I can never stop thinking 'What if?'" He sighed. "I should have stayed."

"If you had, you'd be dead. Uchu would have killed you like she did Gyka."

"Maybe. But maybe we could have found a way, and none of that would have ever happened. Maybe we could have stopped anything from even starting."

"We won't know, Taos. But I doubt anything could have been done. Uchu had powers that would have overwhelmed anyone. It wasn't Jadi's fault that he ended up that way. She would have ruled with or without him. It was just easier with him."

"I still can't believe all of that happened. It's crazy."

"I know. But it did happen."

"And look where we're stuck now." Taos looked over at his friend sadly. Pofu's eyes were leaking blood, even now. Taos knew he would never be able to look at Pofu and not remember what his friend had done for him, and what he had done to Pofu out of anger. "Pofu, I'm sorry. Really."

"I know."

"I can't believe I acted—"

"You're repeating yourself, Taos."

"It's something I feel I need to say."

"Taos, I understand what you did."

"I don't."

"Taos, you love Geuzi. You know that, or else you wouldn't want to marry her. Asking someone to be your mate is a big step, and it's something that I'm not sure I could do. You did what you did to me because you love her, Taos. You love her, and I did something horribly wrong in your eyes. You did what you felt you had to."

"I've never felt anything like that, though, Pofu. I've never actually hurt anyone, I've always tried to help others, and I've gone and done that to you. It isn't like me, Pofu."

"Every animal does things that they don't understand fully."

"I don't. I've always done the good thing, the right thing. How is this right? Tell me that, Pofu."

"Taos, you acted emotionally. You didn't think. You acted. You said that yourself."

"Pofu, I don't think I did the right thing."

"Maybe . . . you didn't," said Pofu. "Maybe you just didn't."

"I don't want that, Pofu. I want to stay pure. I want to help Geuzi . . . I want to help you all."

"You can help us now, Taos. You can stay here, and rule."

"Pofu, I'm king."

"What?"

"I have been since this morning. I'm staying. I thought that I could help you all. And . . . and I could . . . punish you, I suppose was part of it."

"Then why feel guilty?"

"Huh?"

"Taos, the thing I wanted most in the world was you back. You don't have a debt to pay to me. You don't have a debt to pay to any of us. You're here; that's what I want. I want my friend."

Taos smiled. "Gods, I never thought you could sound so mushy."

Pofu leaned over and gave Taos a brotherly kiss. "I'm just glad you're back, Taos."

"Yeah. Maybe we can make this work." Taos looked up at the night sky, seeing it littered with stars. "Such a pretty night."

Pofu hesitated. "Do you—mind if I look?"

"I do if you feel the need to ask."

"Thank you."

Taos looked down as Pofu's tail wrapped around his hind leg. "You can see just by that?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Pofu's face stared blankly toward the heavens. "Wow." Taos smiled. "I'd almost forgotten how pretty it is . . ."

Taos sighed. "You know, we'll need a new advisor now that Nadhari's . . . gone."

"Mm-hmm."

"How about another bird? Like Zazu? Remember Zazu?"

Pofu smiled. "And the time he . . ."

The night went on, the two friends finally talking freely. Things would work out. They knew it would.


End file.
